solo recuerdos? o solo realidad
by Amu-hanazono-asakura
Summary: ella sabe el porque esta alli, ella regresa a donde pertenece pero olvida ciertas cosas y alguien le ayudaraa recordar ese es su novio
1. Introduccion

Que hago aquí? Que es este lugar? Donde estoy?!-se dijo a si misma un niña no mayor a 16 años de cabello rosa y ojos ámbar... llamada Amu hinamori- donde... están mis papas? Mi hermana mis…amigos… ikuto-kun, tadase-kun..

Tranquila-dijo una persona- amu.. aquí es a donde tu estas destinada a estar aquí..

Pero yo no quiero estar aquí!! –le grito- entiéndeme Namaru! Yo no quiero verlos mal!-empezo a llorar amu [ namaru(hombre): alto casi albino cabbelo café claro ojos azul]

A amu no le salian lagrimas…y esto le sorprendió- yo..ya no puedo llorar?

No al ser un espíritu o alma como nos conocen nosotros no tenemos sentimiento ni emociones,,, nosotros somo un ser sin pena ni gloria no tenemos nada que nos detenga ..-explico este

Ya veo..-dijo con cabeza baja- entonces me quedare aquí sentada… a esperar a donde me destinan cierto??

-solo hizo el ademan de Si- espera ya regreso…amu ..ven acompañe..

A donde Namaru?

A donde vas a estar en paz… - le guio hacia un cuarto dentro del enorme castillo llamado Limbo

En -titubeo- Paz?


	2. el Fin de mi inicio Parte 1

[ pensamientos]

_Bla bla bla- canciones _

N,a/ : notas mias y escritura normal

Amu: 16

Ikuto 16

Tadase: 15

Kukai. 17

Rima:16

Yaya:15

Nagehiko:15

EL FIN DE MI INICIO

Amu Hinamori 16 años no muy alta, delgada tez blanca cabello rosado ojos ambar, estilo gothico (su ropa) ella desde hace días empezó a escuchar voces que aclamaban su nombre y a ella pero nunca logro saber quien era…

Era un dia cualquiera un 30 de septiembre 20XX ella recién había entrado al colegio, estaba algo nublado ese dia, ella odiaba los días lluviosos y nublados porque era recordar.. a sus difuntos padres… ella y Ami ( su hermana menor) sobrevivieron a un accidente ahora viven con un tio suyo hermano de su padre, Koinua ahora cuida de ami y amu vive sola… se mudaron por ese motivo a America a NY

Despierta Amu!!-grito una chara rosada muy efusiva alas 6:10 am – se hara tarde para el colegio!

Solo dame 10 min mas mama –dijo entre sueños….ran solo la miro con ternura pero tristeza…

Amu-chan tadase-kun esta aquí –dijo miki y amu al escuchar "Tadase-kun" se paro como bala y se vistió en menos de 10 min y miki riendo a carcajada limpia junto con Ran y Dia

De que te ries Miki ¬¬ Ran… Dia- las 3 charas se fueron con Suu a la cocina – me han engañado y he caído vil mente T_T- fue a la cocina y desayuno mientras trataba de ignorar de matar o de asifixiarse, por no atragantarse con el desayuno no atar a miki por la broma he ignorar todo comentario de ran y dia - me voy! Las veo leugo en el Royal! –salio hacia su colegio el DHSI*

En el trayecto lo de siempre chiflidos… piropos (halagos unos vulgares otros no tanto ) y lo de siempre su "mejor Amigo de la vida del Alma!"

Ikuto- lo miro con mala cara alg desilucionada?- [ PORQUE EL Y NO TADASE-KUN]

Veo que te alegras-dijo esto con sarcasmo- al verme AMu-Chan – lo dijo en un tono seductor molesto

eeK!- ikuto pervertido neko-Hentai!- se asusto ya qe se lo dijo al oído y ella iba distraída…- baka-dijo en un susurro

ne! Amu.. te veo algo..alejada de la realidad….sucede algo? –pregunto sin interés pero a la vez con interés…- confía en mi llevamos casi 4 años de larga amistad! Venga dime que te .di.o?

nada ikuto- estos se encaminaban al colegio- solo que no descanse bien ^^U – mintió y sonrio falsamente aunque ikuto no se lo crello….

A otro perro con ese hueso Hinamori ¬¬ te sucedió algo y tu no lo quieres aceptar y/o decir –alego

Que no es nada ikuto! –esta entro corriendo al coelgio y se perdió entre la gente… dejando a un ikuto algo sorprendido enojado dudoso y curioso…

Sea lo que sea hinamori.. yo lo averiguare –sonrio este maliciosamente…

[ ikuto es un baka! Si le digo que no pasa nada es porque de verdad no sucede nada!!] – estaba apunto de quitarse mas de la mitad del cabello – espero y no me interroguen los chicos como lo hizo ikuto –suspiro de resigancion…

Hey! Amu! Pensando en el neko vdd- le dijo alguien mas grande a ella castaño y de ojos verdes piel trigueña…- venga has pensado mucho en el últimamente…

-claro que no kukai solo… que ahora se me hizo insoportable..el dia de hoy mas aparte que esta Emo el dia a mi me quiere poner Emo ¬¬-ambos estaban sentados en la cafetería

Jajaja amu eres muy graciosa… perdón pero Emo.. aquel chavo-señalo a un Emo de verdad- el es Kizuki Kinamura el es de Kyoto pero.. bueno.. es nuevo y la vdd si es emo –dijo con un escalofrio…

Oye! No compares una "spicy & sexy" con "emo blood"-ambos ante esto rieron – perdón la verdad es la verdad

Si- asintió- si tienes razón la verdad es la verdas JAJAAJJA EMO-BLOOD! JAJAJAJAJA-kukai estaba que se retorcía de risa hasta que abrazona a amu y a kukai – EEEK!- Yaya! No hagas eso!!!

Rima TT_TT onegai! Quitame las manos del cuello me asifxias!-amu dijo casi azul por falta de oxigeno

Perdonen pero tratamos de detenerlas- dijo un peli azul ( adivinen quien!)

Y no hacen caso – dijo un rubio..

Ya vimos verdad amu- miro kukai a amu mas palida que una geisha- 0.0 amu? Reacciona!- todos al ver esto pasaron su mano enfrente de ella- no reacciona que hacemos.. Yaya, rima Tadase Nagehiko den ideas!

Ya se! –yaya salió corriendo y regreso con una cubeta

0.0?- todos los miraron con cara de WTF???* esta (yaya) se lo puso en la cabeza y con su Character Change le dio un sonajaso en la cubeta que amu termino en el piso

YAYA!!!!- gritaron todos y amu aun en el piso recuperando nocion del tiempo... se levanto algo mareada por semejante,,, golpe (N,A/: aquí ellos estaban solos)

Etto.. gomen me tengo que ir matta ne! –salio corriendo de la cafetería y fue directo al salón de música donde ella solia desahogarse y que estaba siempre vacio en las mañanas llego al piano donde siempre tocaba una melodía amorosa y triste…- [ dejame recordar que sucedió en realidad quien murió en su lugar y a ella que le sucedió?]

_~ Breath No More -Evanescence~_

_I've been looking in the mirror for so long.  
That I've come to believe my souls on the other side.  
__Oh the little pieces falling, shatter_.

[ yo no quería presenciar esa muerte]

_Shards of me,  
To sharp to put back together.  
To small to matter,  
But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces._

[ ver como de desmoronaba mi mundo por mi culpa]

_If I try to touch her,  
And I bleed,  
I bleed,  
And I breathe,  
I breathe no more._

[ que hubiera pasado si yo hubiese muerto en tu lugar] –comenzo a llorar sobre el piano-

_Take a breath and I try to draw from my spirits well.  
Yet again you refuse to drink like a stubborn child.  
Lie to me,  
Convince me that I've been sick forever_.

[ al menos dime una mentira y cubrir este oscuro mundo con un arcoíris pintado]- estaba presenciando un peliazulado alias Neko-hentai viendo como ella cantaba y lloraba

_And all of this,  
Will make sense when I get better.  
I know the difference,  
Between myself and my reflection.  
I just can't help but to wonder,  
Which of us do you love._

[siempre me dijiste que me amabas que nunca me dejarías porque rompiste tu promesa]

_So I bleed,  
I bleed,  
And I breathe,  
I breathe now...  
Bleed,_

[ regresa conmigo porfavor]

_I bleed,  
And I breathe,  
I breathe,  
I breathe-  
I breathe no more_.

Termino de tocar y de cantar se seco las lagrimas…suspiro con desgane y dolor se iba a parar cuando- kukai-senpai? –este la abrazaba…

Amu solo deja que dure este instante llora en mi que para eso estoy aquí-dijo mientras la abrazab mas duro contra su cuerpo y esta adquirió un rojo en sus mejillas y correspondió ese abrazo.. y cierto Neko que observo todo se alejo de allí como si no hubiese visto nada

Amu pronto veras quien murió no fue tu madre si no fue… -dijo este en un susurro inaudible

0LA! JEJE ^^ ACALARACIONES

DHSI- DARK HIGH SCHOOL INSTUTE uniforme:

Chicas: falda tableada escosesa gris y negro a cuadros de color por sección ( primaria verde, Secundaria azul, preparatoria rojo) camisa blanca o negra manga cualquiera con emblema corbata a elección de color blanco o negro depende de la camisa zapatillas al gusto y calcetas al gusto que convinen

Chicos: pantalón a cuadrso gris o negro ( por colores vean ref. anterior) camisa manga corta o larga colores blanca o negra corbata a elección

GRACIAS A LOS REVIEWS DE:

Mia de Malfoy-Tsukiyomi

Utau Butterfly

Jeje ^^la inspiración llega ^^


	3. El Fin de Mi Inicio parte 2

[ pensamientos]

_Bla bla bla- canciones _

N,a/ : notas mias y escritura normal

Amu: 16

Ikuto 16

Tadase: 15

Kukai. 17

Rima:16

Yaya:15

Nagehiko:15

EL FIN DE MI INICIO parte 2

Amu solo deja que dure este instante llora en mi que para eso estoy aquí-dijo mientras la abrazab mas duro contra su cuerpo y esta adquirió un rojo en sus mejillas y correspondió ese abrazo.. y cierto Neko que observo todo se alejo de allí como si no hubiese visto nada

Amu pronto veras quien murió no fue tu madre si no fue… -dijo este en un susurro inaudible y este se retiro (con amu y kukai)

Kukai-senapi debo de preguntar porque?- este no supo que decir- senpai onegai! Dime porque me abrazaste como sabias que yo estaba aquí- dijo algo exaltada pero relajada

[ di que fue coincidencia!!!! Si eso es!] Coincidencia pasaba por aquí y jeje- se rasco la nuca algo nervioso- y pues te escuche y te vi y mmm digamos que me pregunte " que hace aquí Amu-Chan la Spicy&sexy del grado sola llorando" asi que vine a consolarte ^^U- mintió solo que amu no se percato de ello

Ok –miro su reloj – 0.0!!!! diablos! Matta Ne!!! –salio corriendo de allí dirijida a clase de Quimica y este aun se quedo mas tiempo allí

Vaya vaya! No crei que pudieras hacerlo… solo que te falta cumplir el reto.. o si no… ya sabes kukai- amenazo un tipo de mismo grado…

Cállate… esto es por la apuesta,,, y se acaba entendido! Fumine! –este ya había entrado en el salón ( fumine Ayasawa= alto delgado cabello negro ojos grises tez blanca estilo vampiro 17 años)

Kukai tu plazo casi se acaba… solo 2 dias consíguelo o perderas –kukai lo empujo

Te lo reitero esto se acaba hoy mismo! –salio hechando humo

Ya lo veremos..ku-ka-i - dijo en un tono burlon…- hinamori… tu caeras…

+++++++con Amu y química++++++++++++++++++++++ambos grupos se revuelven asique unos quedan en diferentes materias en diferentes horarios

Muy bien empezaremos con –dijo el profesor desde su escritorio- Estequiometria asi que atención! – empezó a hacer algunas anotaciones en el pizarrón y amu estaba tomando apunte mientras carburaba todo lo que paso con kukai [ piano, canción = lamento]

Espero no dure mucho-le dijo rima a nagehiko

No creo… espero-ambos rieron aunque estos se odiaban se amaban

Amu…-llamaba el profesor…- amu hinamori – estaba perdiendo los estribos

[lamento + lagrimas = tristeza ]- seguía en su mundo viendo su libreta

Hinamori-san!- ya mas alterado

[tristeza +kukai+abrazo=confucion*estrés= caos mental]- seguía con lo mismo

Hinamori Amu **reprobaste! La materia – ** hizo enfoque en esto ultimo y amu…

QUE QUE!!!!! PORQUE NO!!!! –se levanto de su asiento mas que alterada sacada de quicio

Señorita hinamori me pone mas atención o enserio si la repruebo ahora usted pase hacer el ejercicio – amu se paro de mala gana y se dirijio al pizarrón…

Ok vemos…Datos..Formula Sustitucion… mmm –empezo a anotar- Nm= n.N  
n= G/pm –coemnzo con la formula y todos miraban enlelados porque ni idea que era… -sensei –se volteo como es 6.02 o 6.0?

6.02 hinamori… segura que no me puso atención… va muy bien espere…- miro a los alumnos- Tsukuyomi…al frente ayudala…

Hai- se paro de su asiento – yaA* amu-chan-dijo con sarcasmo- acabemos esto

¬¬ no necesito ayuda…- se volteo y siguió…

Pronto ardera troya no rima- dijo su novio

Hai –dijo con un suspiro- es lo mas seguro Daeke ( alto mas que rima 1.85 piel apiñonada ojos azul rey cabello lacio de color morado oscuro)

Habrá sangre- acabaron diciendo ambos (N/A: después explico mas abajo detalles de relación entre estos)

YA ACABE!!!!-levantaron las manos al mismo tiempo Amu e ikuto

Yo acabe primero! –grito amu e ikuto

aRRGH! Copion!-

timadora!-

estafador!

Pervertida!!!!

o.o-dijo mas que con los ojos como paltos ikuto si sabia donde le paretaba el zapato- [ esto no se queda ASI] NEKO_HENtAI!!!!!!!!![ te lo dije yo se donde te duele]

…ne..ko…hen..tai?!-casi mata a amu si no es por el profesor..

Ambos después de la clase es su receso…cierto- estos solo asintieron- castigdos!!!! –miro al pizarrón- ambos están bien…

HAI!!!!- emocionado- que!!!

A callar! –grito el prof.- los demás retírense…-salieron todod menos ellos 2- por el show que nos regalaron… graciaspero… pervertida? –miro a ikuto y amu le enseño la lengua- Neko hentai?- miro a amu e ikuto le h zo lo mismo enseño su lengua- lo que pase en su cuarto no me interesa pero en clase nada de sus shows… ahora –interrumpio ikuto…

Sensei puedo ir al baño –este adquirió permiso y se fue…

Hinamori –ella un seguía carburando… -

[ suceda+ cuarto +ikuto / cama* sexo= …] –estaba en shock despertó de su letargo como unos 5 min después…- hai?

Nada hinamori-san puedes irte discutiré con mi mente sus castigos..-ella salió del salony fue al a cafetería… en el trayecto..

_Amu…amu! Aaaaamuuuuuuu!!!- _gritaba alguien y esta estaba sola en el pasillo y volteo hacia una ventana

eeeK! Te vas a caer!!- le dijo a una persona allí sentada…en el marco de la ventana – espera- cuando se iba a acercar a tomarlo este se tiro hacia abajo- NO!!! –grito con desesperación y..venia ikuto de su visita con don tazon vio cuando amu casi se lanza por la ventana

AMU!!!!-la cogió y la abrazo contra su cuerpo – que haces loca! – esta solo callo de rodillas

El..ya…lo había visto.. el…se..-no acabo porque reacciono y bajo hacia el jardín y no habia nada ikuto solo miraba…

Si decía loca.. ella gana esta mas que loco esta desquiciada esta… down!!! –se sento en el piso debajo de la ventana…- que habrá visto o a quien'??-quedo este interrogándose…

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ejestem! bueno rima y nagehiko si se aman pero no quieren aceptarlo, desde la secundaria 2 grado… ella se había convertido en novia de Daeke y nagehiko sentía celos pero los ocultaba muy bien..

GRACIAS A LOS REVIEWS DE:

Mia de Malfoy-Tsukiyomi

Utau Butterfly


	4. la verdad? de mi ser?

AMU!!!!-la cogió y la abrazo contra su cuerpo – que haces loca! – esta solo callo de rodillas

El..ya…lo había visto.. el…se..-no acabo porque reacciono y bajo hacia el jardín y no habia nada ikuto solo miraba…

Si decía loca.. ella gana esta mas que loco esta desquiciada esta… down!!! –se sento en el piso debajo de la ventana…- que habrá visto o a quien'??-quedo este interrogándose…

…….amu estaba en el jardín observando todo… como era el receso pidió permiso de irse a su casa temprano ella creía que estaba delirando…al llegar a su casa como siempre

VACIA- suspiro desanimadamente- mi duda es… -sacudio la cabeza de lado a lado- estoy delirando mejro me voy dormir- y dicho y hecho…

Ikuto por su lado estaba pensando como decirle todo a amu estaba claro que amu ya estaba al borde de la locura por ello el no puede rretenr mas ese secreto que noche a noche según lo tormentaba

Ikuto daijobu ka? –pregunto un peqeño minino solo visible para el

Hai yoru.. – respondió por inercia

[ ikuto no esta bien T_T nya!] –pensó el pequeño felino- en que piensas ikuto –ya que este estaba muy pesnativo se acerco mas a el y se sento en su cabeza

Betsuni…yoru.. vamos a clases… -se fue a su siguiente clase y yoru lo dejo ya que era aburrido estar allí mejor se fue a molestar a los charas

Miki –nya! –sorprendio a la chara dibujante

eeK! –estaba muy palida.. ( estaba sola dibujando un cerezo)- yoru no has eso!!! –le lanzo un lápiz y este lo esquivo

gomen –se rasco su nuca- etto. Que haces aquí sola? Es muy raro verte por aquí sin los demás donde kiseki…o daichi? – pregunto con tono picaron burlesco

O////o ellos… etto.. etto… ¬///¬olvidalo! –se iba a ir de allí cuando este la detuvo

Matte! Miki tu sabes lo que le sucede a amu no?- ambos seguían flotando

Hai… pues esta mal desde lo del accidente y no recuerda nada --- dijo con un semblante trsite y serio- porque lo preguntas?

Pues ikuto… veras… el sabe lo del accidente de amu.. y bueno.. el a mitad de la niche despierta gritando…da miedo.. suele gritar "CUIDADO AMU" " ELLA NO ES TU MAMA!!" " ES LA..MIA" y despierta agitado..- dijo el gatito actuando como ikuto

. . . – miki ante esta confesión quedo perpleja.. –entonces… la que murió… fue la…-fue interrumpida por..

MIKI!!!!- grito ran temari al unisono!- escondete allí viene kiseki hechando humo!!- detars de ellos venían los demás charas volando y yoru desapareció…

Yoru?- esta volteo a buscarlo pero no había nada ni nadie…

Yoru?.. acaso has visto al felino? – pregunto ran..

O.o? no no ^^U jeje –en eso la jalo ran y se fueron de allí…

++++++++++con amu ++++++++++AMU POV

_**QUE AHGO AQUÍ? WOW! SI ES LA CALLE POR DONDE ANTES VIVIA! KYA! NO HA CAMBIADO MUCHO…-OBSERVANDO UNA CALLE ALUMBARADA LLENA DE PUESTOS DE COMIDA Y DE BARATIJAS TIENDAS POR DOQUIER Y MUCHAS COSAS PERO HABIA ALGO CURIOSO HABIA UNA NIÑA PEQUEÑA IDENTICA AMI? CON UNA SEÑORA?**_

_**OYE!!! TU! AMIGA! –ME ACERQUE A MI YO – OYE –CUANDO LA TOQUE ELLA DESAPARECIO Y LA ESCENA QUE ESTABA VIVIENDOCAMBIO- O.O ESTO ME DA MIEDO… DE PRONTO ME ENCONTRE PARADA EN MEDIO DE LA CALLE POR DONDE PASABAN LOS AUTOS… UN MOMENTO! NO!!! –GRITE DESESPERADA QUERIA EMPUJAR A LA NIÑA DE DONDE YO ESTABA PARADA…- QUITATE!!! –LE GRITE ELLA SE AGACHO A RECOGER UNA PULSERA…-*MIIIIP! MIIIIIP!!* TOCO EL CLAXON DE UN AUTO QUE VENIA… ALGO LEJOS.. –ALGUIEN AYUDELA!!!- ME ACERQUE A VARIAS PERSOANS Y NOTE QUE .. NO ME VEIAN… CUANDO VEO.. EN EL EXTREMO DE LA CALLE DONDE ESTABA EL SEMAFORO DE PEATONES 2 SEÑORAS PLATICANDO.. UNA DE ELLAS SE DESAMYO.. Y LA OTRA CORRIO DIRECTO A MI? BUENO A MI YO PEQUEÑO**_

_**SOLO VI CUANDO LA EMPUJO Y LA QUITO DEL CAMINO Y EL CARRO GOLPEO A LA SEÑORA. VI QUE LLEGO CORRIENDO UN NIÑO NO MAS PEQUEÑO A MI (EDAD 6 AÑOS) **_

_**ITAI !!!!!! DUELE!!! –ME AGARRO LA CABEZA ME EMPEZO A DOLER BASTANTE ESTOY VIENDO BORROSO PERO… QUE NO ESPEREN! ESE NIÑO SE PARECE A ..**_

_**Fin AMU POV**_

Despertó del sueño sudando.. agitada pero…

Que extraño.. sueño ella quien era??- no recordaba con claridad los rostros…- quienes habran sido? – se paro- ire darme un ducha y después a buscar a mis charas.. – cuando se dirigía al baño…

eeeeK!!!!-grito y estaba palida- quien eres tu!!!-señalo a alguien cerca del ventanal

eeh? Yo?? –se pregunto asi misma esa persona-me puedes ver?

SI!!! Quien eres! Como entraste a mi casa!!! – dijo mega nerviosa

[ si me puede ver.. entonces ella.. es] pues me llamo Namaru.. y dado que me ves tengo que decirte… que.. –se paro y se puso a la altura de amu- moriras en 30 dias

Mo..ri..re en…30… días?- que broma de mal gusto! –trato de pegarle y no pudo lo atravesó- que?!!![ entonces tu eras el]

Soy un shinigami… y sere yo quien te lleve.. y para contestar a la pregunta que te formulas. Si yo soy quien te llamaba asi que nos vemos en 30 dias has todo lo que tengas que hacer no te lamentes – y este se fue—

30 dias? Que haga todo lo que tenga que hacer? Y que.. tengo que hacer?! – grito a los 4 vientos

******con ikuto*****

Ok so.. Hinamori is missing today, let's continue ikuto please read page 689 line 38 second word – le dijo la maestra

" I DON'T KNOW WHY IM BEING LIKE THIS IM NOT THAT KIND OF PERSON IM NOT LYING"  
"BUT LYING IS WHAT YOU DO, CHEAT ON IS WHAT YOU LIKE, BE AN ANNOYING PERSON IS WHO YOU REALLY ARE, IM GOING TO DIE SOON SO IM NOT GOING TO LIE YOU ALWAYS LIKE ME..  
"I CANT KEEP THIS ANYMORE THE TRUE IS THAT THE PERSON WHO YOU FELL IN LOVE WAS YOUR OWN BROTHER IT WASN'T ME… PLEASE FORGIVEME" – DESPUES DE ESTO.. IKUTO se quedo pensando.. porque decia un poco acerca de el de una verdad de la cual el no podia huir- [ que diablos? Parece una pista??]STASTE

(NO SE PORQUE EMPIEZO A SER ASI NO SOY ESE TIPO DE PERSONA NO ESTOY MINTIENDO"/"PERO MENTIR ES LO QUE TU HACES, TIMAR ES LO QUE TE GUSTA, SER ODIOSO ESLO QUE EN REALIDAD ERES, MORIRE PRONTO POR ESO NO TE MENTIRE SIEMPRE ME GUSTASTE" /" NO PUEDO AGUNATAR MAS ESTO LA VERDAD DE LA PERSONA QUE TE ENAMORASTE FUE DE TU PROPIO HERMANO, NUNCA FUI YO PERDONAME" una conversación en pareja)

Good very good im glad ikuto yo did it very well, ok class tomorrow you dont have any clases so… have a nice week and weekend ikuto could you please take this to amu?- le dio unas cosas "tarea"- bye bye

Yes miss bye –se salio la miss e hicieron el cambio de salón, el director interrumpió con sus anuncios..

JOVENES DE PRIMER GRADO ( TODOS LOS GUARDIANAES MENOS KUKAI) SE PUEDEN RETIRAR A SUS CLASES HUBO ACADEMIA, ASI QUE HASTA EL VIERNES JOVENES,, (ERA MIERCOLES) – TERMINO DE DECIR Y LOS DE PRIMERO..

Siiiii!!!!!!!- gritaron eufóricos- Salimos!! yay!!!- ikuto llamo a yoru

Yoru cambio…- pidió

Hai ikuto!- hizo el chara change y se fue a casa de amu…- ne ikuto! Que es eso? Y a donde vamos?

Son las cosas de amu y hacia la casa de amu – respondió yoru no dijo mas… el sabia que algo había sucedido-

***con las charas¨¨¨

Suu RAN!!DIA!! donde están! – pregunto la chara azul- amu-chan!!!

Deja de buscarla ella se fue.. ¬¬ - le dijo daichi-

o.o como?-preguntaron 4 charas al unisono ( ran misi suu dia)

si amu no esta aquí desde el receso.. según lo que me dijo ku…ka..i –dijo el nombre con miedo- me va a matar! Nos vemos luego!- salió disparado…

o.O? que le pasa?- se miraron unas a las otras

mejor vamos con amu..-dijo suu

si no vaya ser que se pierda o le pase algo..-dijo ran

si vamos- dijeron miki y dia y se dirigieron a su casa

++++++ con kukai y… *

Vaya no que acababa hoy?- le pregunto fumine

Ven te enseñare que hoy acaba todo! –se paro bruscamente de su asiento y se fue a la salida seguido de fumine

[ quien caera hinamori tu o ambos] –se rio internamente- se pondrá interesante---

grax

Por los coments

Mia de Malfoy-Tsukiyomi

Utau Butterfly

hanonsama91


	5. que apuesta es?

Ok gracias a los coments la verdad me ayuda mucho al saber que mm como decirlo les intriga…

Ok empezare por aclarar capitulo 2

KUKAI y FUMINE y otros… hacen apuestas de todo tipo pero fumine desde que fue rechazado.. por alguien le tiene rencor y desea vengarse , kukai al saber el secreto de este (fumine) quiere acabar lo mas rápido posible la apuesta… ( un beso y llegar a tener un free o un faje) [ solo tocarse partes initimas sin llegar a relación sexual]

Capitulo 4

Si.. la mama de ikuto es la que muere la mama de amu.. se supone que es la que se desmaya.. ella no reconoce al instante cual de las 2 mujeres era su madre ya que ambas tenían el mismo color de ojos y de cabello muy similar el corte, entonces su subconsiente crea un barrera que le prohibe recordar que paso en ese tiempo y no recuerd a su mama biológica solo recuerda mm a su postisa (la mama de ikuto)

Cuando ikuto esta en clase de ingles el lee ese párrafo y por lo que dice el trata de verse y ponerse en ese lugar…el se ve asi mismo como dice parte del texto [NO SE PORQUE EMPIEZO A SER ASI NO SOY ESE TIPO DE PERSONA NO ESTOY MINTIENDO"/"PERO MENTIR ES LO QUE TU HACES, TIMAR ES LO QUE TE GUSTA, SER ODIOSO ES LO QUE EN REALIDAD ERES] el sabe que tiene varias fases pero el solo demuestra como es en realidad con Amu… ( futuro capitulo 5 o 6)

En cuanto a amu ella morirá en 30 dias… pero.. gracias a alguien ella aun no puede irse…

Ahora ella empezara a escribir como su diario de 30 dias… pero lo hare mm concreto sin muchos rodeos

Ok mas dudas avisenme

Ok ahora sin mas

Capitulo 5

++++++ con kukai y… * se escaparon del coelgio*

Vaya no que acababa hoy?- le pregunto fumine

Ven te enseñare que hoy acaba todo! –se paro bruscamente de su asiento y se fue a la salida seguido de fumine

[ quien caera hinamori tu o ambos] –se rio internamente- se pondrá interesante---estos iban llegando a casa de amu.. { ikuto se paro a comprar comida garcias a yoru que le rugio el estomago}

….. estamos aquí fumine toma la foto y te largas…-le amenazo

Si si lo que digas…[ pero tu no sabes que todo va a ser grabado] – toco la puerta kukai

Amu-chan! Ne! Amu-chan! – grito con un tono cantado

Ya voy…-aviso esta- [ es kukai?? Que habrá sucedido] –abrio la puerta y solo vio a kukai- dozo kukai-kun – este paso

Arigato.. oye amu..-ambos se sentaron en el sillón – discúlpame…-lo dijo con cabeza baja

o.o? disculparte? Porque? Kukai hoy no estoy de broma ni para bromas que..- no acabo ya que este la beso slavajemente y claro fumine tomo la foto con mucho cuidado…sin que fuera visto de allí puso en video la cámara y la enfoco a donde ellos estaban… -ku..ka..i!!! –lo trato de empujar pero no pudo el era mas fuerte…

[gomen por esto amu… ]-empezo a besarle el cuello a amu,,,y pasar la mano por los pechos de esta –[ vaya el ejercicio le ha hecho bien]

[ que le pasa! Es muy fuerte.. sigo débil después de lo que me dijo ese shingami estúpido! Este no es…]- kukai! Reacciona este no eres tu!!! –empezo a llorar pero no de trsiteza sino de dolor ya que este la tenia agarrada de las muñecas con una sola mano y con la libre paseaba por el cuerpo de amu- IYA!!!!!! Kukai!!! Onegai shimasu!!!!!- todo estaba siendo grabado por la cmara que dejo fumine… -ku..ka…i…-amu no podía mas sus fuerzas la habían traicionado estaba a punto de desamyarse cuando dejo de sentir el agarre del moreno

Gomene amu yo… todo..-la abrazo pero esta le dio una bofetada tamaño jumbo que le dejo la mejilla roja carmín

Gomen! Es todo.. tu…Baka!! Taikirai! –empezo a llorar-

Amu… yo …fue todo una maldita…-iba decirlo cuando…

-entro alguien aplaudiendo- bravo kukai bravo.. bellísima actuación… y tu amu… esas lagrimas,, el dolor… fue el climax!

Fumine! Bastardo! Te dije que te largaras!!!!- le dijo ya exaltado…ikuto iba subiendo las escaleras apenas se detuvo al escuchar a kukai.. y al otro presente (ikuto no sabia quien era)

Fujisuki Fumine Michiko- dijo amu en voz casi muerta pero audible- tu…

Si amu.. el mismo.. bueno creo que con esto –tomo la cámara- hagas lo que hagas en mi contra y esto estará por el internet…- dijo en amenaza de chantaje

Que?...pero.. porque?! –empezó a subir el tono amu.. siendo ya audible para ikuto… y este puso mas atencio- ahora que te hice! Tu… eres …despreciable!!!!

Amu.. amu.. amu.. me rechazaste en medio de todo el colegio… me humillaste y cai…hasta el fondo…

[ flash back]

Fumine estaba dedicido a confersarsele a amu en el receso esta iba saliendo junto con los demás guardianes incluyendo a kukai…

Ikuto baka! Dame eso!- dijo amu casi encima de ikuto-

No.. prestamelo.. anda no seas coda! – dijo quitándole el billete-

¬¬ no – los demás reian porque esa era la rutina fueron por sus almuerzos.. y fumine se acerco… a amu y a ikuto..

Amu- puedo hablar contigo?

Eeh? Si fujisuki-kun ^w^ dime –estaba a su lado ikuto y mas de media escuela prestaba atención a ese momento-

Kimi..wa… Daisuki desu! –dijo abrazandola… esta solo quedo boquiabierta… e ikuto y tadase ardían por dentro…

Fujisuki… gomen pero no puedo corresponder…-le dijo esta en la actitud spicy & sexy de siempre- tu no me gustas te veo como un hermano ^^ como un amigo si?

Demo?! Amu! Realmente te amo!! –la iba a besar para confirmar su amor pero ella tenia un refresco en la mano y se lo virtio encima aderezado con una bofetada

Trata de besarme de nuevo.. y esto no será comparado…y como ya lo dije… no puedo corresponder – se retiro de allí y dejo a todos riéndose.. el mas que humillado y ella pues.. tranquila como si nada…

Esto no se queda asi… hinamori –dijo en un susurro lleno de enojo

+[ fin flash back]+

Por eso lo haces? Por que no te correspondi! Por no darte gusto – ikuto ya estba a punto de hacer acto de presencia- pues perdón pero siempre me gusto alguien mas! Y no eres tu precisamente ni tu kukai..-miro a este con tristeza –

Entonces.. quien te gusta has rechazado millones de peticiones quien puede ser…

Esa persona quien me gusta es de mi grupo y de mi salón el es ikuto –lo dijo- [ que lo dije?!!! Me vuelvo loca!! Lo he dicho! X.x moriré!! ]- y el mencionado.. quedo mas que boquiabierto

[ asi que yo soy el que te gusta eeh? ] –este sonrio victorioso y se asomo por la puerta aun sin ser visto

Vaya –dijo alfin kukai- asi quedo mas tranquilo- y se volvió a sentar en el sillón – perdón amu---

Asi que ikuto eeh? Y que pasaría si le muestro esto..-enseño el video-

NANI!! No….-quedo en shock-

Que hara ikuto al ver que ella su gran amiga es una arrastrada..

Basta fumine! Te estas pasando de lengua! ¬¬ no seas cabron!!! –este estaba cada vez mas cerca de fumine- dijiste solo la foto no el video idiota!!

Oye esto valdra oro! Kukai no me digas que a ti no te gusto?

Que?! Estas loco desquiciado! No!! – este se le iba a ir a golpes cuando.. nuestro neko hentai apareció-

Que me quieren mostrar? - se hizo el desentendido amu solo abrió lo ojos quedando sin palabras en un estado bloqueado por otro aldo kukai y fumine quedaron sorprendidos ante.. la pregunta…

Y bien- reitero ikuto- que me quirian mostrar?


	6. Es verdad? es amor?

Que me quieren mostrar? - se hizo el desentendido amu solo abrió lo ojos quedando sin palabras en un estado bloqueado por otro aldo kukai y fumine quedaron sorprendidos ante.. la pregunta…

Y bien- reitero ikuto- que me quirian mostrar?

Vean! El amado de Amu-chan se hizo presento-dijo con un sarcasmo notante a leguas

…- amu no respondia parecía no estar en ese planeta en ese momento pero estaba palida

Fumine seras cabron si lo haces..-amenazo kukai…

Kukai sucede algo?-pregunto ikuto- si no fuese nada malo no tendría porque tner miedo amostrármelo o si.. SEN-PAI? –dijo este con su cara maliciosa

Esta bien pero luego no digas que te lo adverti Tsukiyomi –este se levanto y se puso delante de amu como "escudo"

Venga muéstrame lo que sucede Fumine-san –dijo ikuto

Ok toma.. y aquí mi trabajo termino – hizo una reverencia y se fue con una sonrisa en labios – esta estará interesante

o.O? raro..- tomo la cámara cuando kukai corre hacia el le arrebata la cámara y se va de allí..- esto no puede ser visto por el…- saco la memoria de la cámara y tiro la camra y el se quedo con la memoria.- o.o este dia esta de locos…

Amu-chan!!!-llegaron 3 charas..- amu-chan!!

Amu-chan desu!- estaba suu a lado amu estaba en parada y le dio 3 vueltas- ran miki dia amu-chan no contesta ikuto… sucedió algo? –pregunto amablemente suu

No lo se… yo llegue al final – se sento en el sillón individual y amu de pronto se desplomo –

Amu!!!- gritaron los presentes ( ran miki suu dia ikuto?! Y yoru) ikuto la cargo y recostó en el sillón – que te sucede amu?

Ikuto Nya! Mira! –señalo un vaso ikuto se acerco y lo olio

Somníferos…[ esto esta muy raro alguien o algo trata de matar a amu…]- se quedo deduciendo varias cosas…- yoru será mejor irnos… charas cuídenla…-las miro con mala cara

HAI! –contestaron solo 3 [heart clover spade]

Ikuto-kun –pregunto una diamante- te puedo preguntar algo?

Hazlo Dia –dijo este

Tu expresión cambio desde que llegamos algo te alegro cierto? -dijo ikuto por su lado se sorprendió dado que se empezó a poner rojo

Si asi fue pero…- no pudo continuar… cuando..

Daijoubu ikuto-kun no es necesario que digas mas ^^ -sonrio gentilmente- mejor ire a ver a amu cuidate tu tmb yoru – se fue con amu y cerro la puerta de su casa

Ikuto se fue a su casa hizo la tarea pendiente cosa que le extraño a yoru

Ikuto hiciste la tarea desde que llegamos a casa no has tocado el violin cosa que es la priemra en que tocas yporque habran estado ellos 2 alli con amu que crees que haya pasado? –yoru tenia escondido algo ikuto no se percato de ello

Solo sigo sorprendido por la confesión – dudo un segundo- ella también me gusta pero… cres que sea posible -dijo este mas apenado…

[nya! Ikuto pporfin se enamoro! ] claro que si ikuto! Ambos siente lo mismo el uno por el otro – dijo su neko mas que alegre – regreso ikuto =^n.n^=- se fue a algún lado y escondió la cámara para ikuto no lo viera- esto no servirá dentro de la relación ^^ - regreso con ikuto que se quedo dormido encima de la mesa del comedor –

****con amu***

Llevahoras dormida desu! – dijo suu muy preocupada

Suu amu estará bien [espero] – dijo y pensó ran

Espero despierte pronto –dijo una desanimada dia

o.o y miki? Donde esta? – pregunta suu

cierto no la he visto desde que amu se desamyo – dijo dia

mm donde se habrá metido?-dijo ran

+++++++con miki*+++++++en algún lado del parque cerca de la casa de Amu

U.U que habrá sucedido… pero… ikuto se veía muy feliz cuando llegamos… aunque su cara expresaba interés estaba feliz… espero yo también poder serlo… -dijo esta desanimada

Si amu es feliz con la persona que ama porque yo no lo sere? –dijo esta

Tu también seras Feliz si hay dudas en tu corazón como quieres seguir los llamados… si tu impides o no quieres escucharlos –dijo alguien que nadie podía ver mas que ella

o.o! me puedes ver! Pero! Como es eso posible! – grito mega espantada

si te veo por algo te digo que si encontraras tu felicidad miki-San – dicho esto desapareció…

o.o que …fue… eso? – dijo esta un poco…- me estoy volviendo loca!! – IyA!!!!


	7. un dia normal un estudiante nuevo

o.o! me puedes ver! Pero! Como es eso posible! – grito mega espantada

si te veo por algo te digo que si encontraras tu felicidad miki-San – dicho esto desapareció…

o.o que …fue… eso? – dijo esta un poco…- me estoy volviendo loca!! – IyA!!!!-se fue corriendo (mas bien volando) con amu…

miki! Donde habías estado!!-grito ran… - amu no ha despertado y tu ni tus luces!

Gomen Ran esque … -se rasco la nuca un tanto nerviosa- me paso algo rarito… ^^U

Eso no es excusa!!! Vamos con suu y dia! – la jalo al cuarto de amu- dia suu- asomo la cabecita por la puerta – ya llego miki…-ambas entraron..

Miki donde has estado amu sigue inconsiente y nosotros no sabemos como despertarla – dijo suu mas preocupada-

Suu no te preocupes creo que amu solo necesita dormir y descansar – dijo dia tranquilizándola

Dia tiene razón suu hay que dejarla dormir y nosotras también- dijo miki todas se metieron a su huevo- [ese shinigami que sabra … espero encontrarlo pronto]

****al siguiente dia*****

Amu-chan? – se despertaron las 4 charas…salieron de su huevo- amu-chan?!- la mencionada no estaba en su cama , su cuarto ordenado su cama arreglada y ella?

Ran, miki, Dia Suu! A desayunar!! - grito alguien desde la cocina

Ehhh!- gritaron las 3 charas menos dia… y bajaron y vieron a amu un tanto sonriente…- AMU!!- la abrazaron

o.o? pasa algo chicas porque el abrazo grupal- dijo un tanto sacada de orbita perdón de onda XDD

no recuerdas nada amu-chan?-dijo ran

no- afirmo esta

segura?-dijo miki

sip –asintio con la cabeza

no te sientes mal amu?-dijo suu

No – dijo con una sonrisa de cara a cara

Pero recuerdas que –dia se acerco a su oído- te le declaraste a ikuto

0/////0 si de eso si me acuerdo… [ momento… yo no me le declare solo lo confirme con…kukai…y ] ¬////¬mejor desayunemos -

XDD jajajaja –todas se empezaron a reir…si fue su mañana después de esto partieron ahcia el colegio riendo llego as u salón como si nada y…

Amu!-chii!!!!-llego yaya corriendo hacia ella y la abrazo!

Yaya… matte- doshita no? ( espera, paso algo?)- dijo amu siendo casi asfixiada

Etto… nada¬w¬ que ya nisiquiera puedo abrazar ami mejor amiga – dijo haciendo un puchero (como en el anime)

Esta bien -.-U –se sento en su lugar – oye… por cierto…yaya y rima… y su "novio" –dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos

Ni idea.. si son los primeros en llegar… hmm –dijo ella mirando hacia todos lados

Que raro –dijeron al unisono- JAJAAJAJAJJAJA-siguieron riendo… hasta que entro el sensei

Jovenes todos a sus asientos…-todos los presentes se sentaron solo habían 5 asientos vacios - ok el dia de hoy tenemos a un nuevo alumno… Adelante –paso un niño no muy alto de cabello verdeazulado con lentes con un estilo muy oriental coreana o chino… - Sanjo Kairi dinos algo acerca de ti

Dozo yoroshiku –hizo una reverencia- tengo 16 años vengo de , China me gusta la música y las artes me desagrada la gente que no se muestra como es con las personas- los demás quedaron de O.O wtf?

Esta bien kairi-san se puede sentar… atrás de la señorita Yuiki, yaya alza la mano porfavor – la nombrada hizo caso y kairi se fue a sentar.. – ok pasare lista Daicoru Mishina

Hai! / De'l fiore yuikani

Hai! / farcuns greona

Hai! / **Fujisaki Nagihiko - nadie respondió…- Fujisaki Nagihiko- siguió igual – mm que raro..**

Gitsujonsibu Haijoki – hai!

**Hinamori Amu – hai! ****[ donde estara nagihiko rima tadase e…]**

**Hotori Tadase – nadie paso lo mismo que con nagihiko- Hotori Tadase-repitio una vez mas…- ya van 2…**

**Mashiro Rima- O.O – otra!!!! Hinamori-san yuiki-san… donde están sus compañeros restantes ¬¬ **

**No lo sabemos…- dijeron al unisono- no los he visto desde la salida de ayer sensei –dijo yaya**

**Hum… esta bien… Tsukiyomi-san también esta ausente… [ cosa que no se me haría raro…] iniciemos la clase… diego Velazquez es famoso por su pintura…las menina… fue terminada….**

**[ ikuto donde estaras…]- empezó a escribir cierta pelirosa en su libreta-[ hoy es el primer dia ^^antes de que sea 10 de octubre hoy 10 de septiembre empezare la cuenta regresiva ^^ cosas por hacer… ] –creo una lista con varias cosas y remarco [ Confesarmele directamente]**

**Asi siguió su dia… los ausentes llegaron después del receso… paso como si nada claro solo que las típicas preguntas " donde estaban! Porque faltaron" etc etc**


	8. dia 1 diario eterno

Dia 1 *Amu Pov*

Hoy fue un dia unico muy lindo, me levante y mis charas seguían dormidas, les prepare un desayuno claro junto con el mio ^^.

~Menu~

Tostadas con mermelada o cajeta  
te Leche o café  
y dulces (para ellas)

Iba bien mi dia hasta qe mi chara Dia me dijo ciertas cosillas al oído . si no hubiese sido por eso no hubiera estado roja todo el camino a la escuela. Ni menos cuando vi a ikuto creo hasta parecía que tuviera fiebre ay no que oso! //////

Llegue al colegio y yaya me abrazo casi me deja sin oxigeno es muy fuerte esa niña mejor que gaste sus energias en otra cosa o en el alguien no en mi

Luego faltaron las primeras clases ikuto tadase rima y nagihiko que raros… en el receso fue lo peor… me sigo riendo el solo recordarlo jajajaja xDD

Las preguntas de Yaya y mias fueron lo mejor los bombardeamos

++++flash back***

Donde estaban – les dijo yaya con una mirada picarona a rima y nagihiko

Que andaban haciendo chicos – mire a ikuto y tadase- de fuga conla novia? – dije mirándolos como yaya pícaramente

Matte!!! No estábamos haciendo nada…- respondieron al unisono rima y nagihiko

Que novia!!!! - dijo ikuto siendo sarcástico- yo solo tengo ojos para una sola chica – dijo desviando la mirada de la mia y me sonroje

Yo no tengo novia recuerdanlo- dijo un "inocente tadase"

Si claro! –dijimos todos los demás y ante ello reimos incluyendo a tadase- jajajajajaja- termino la ultima clase era biología… - hasta que acabo- dijo ikuto estirándose como todo un neko

Si me dormi con la profesora yunbur – dijo bostezando yaya- amu estas presente?

Eeh? Si perdón…- dije me había ido por mucho.. el solo recordar que no deje de mirar a ikuto… y pensar cosas me perdi la clase y ahora esto…

Amu!!!! Reacciona! –me dio un sape ikuto- bicho!! – sentí cuando ikuto me abrazo o mas bien me jalo de la cintura hacia el – amu reacciona niña! – me dio un sape

Ee? Un me pegues ikuto!! –dije mas roja que un tomate

No te pegaría si no te cruzaras la calle intentando suicidarte – me dijo muy cerca ami cara y los demás solo OwO- con esa cara

Amu estas bien? –dijo siendo mas dulce suavisando su voz

Ha..hai – yo estaba que no me la creía ikuto estaba abrazandome y estaba centímetros de mi cara ambos sentíamos la respiración del otro- etoo me podrías soltar… [ no no lo haga di que no!!! ]- llore internamente

No no lo hare- me cargo como si fuese una princesa- estas mal estas toda roja… te llevare a tu casa

No es necesario!!! – o por dios!! Enserio lo hizo kya!!! – demo ikuto

Nada de peros…- solo escuche a los demás gritar un kya… también estaban mis charas

****fin flash back****

o////o pero me arrepiento cuando me despedi todos se habían adelantado y cuando le iba a besar la mejilla a ikuto… el se volteo y… nos besamos….

***flash back**

Arigato ikuto-kun –dije cabezibaja porque no quería que notara mi sonrojo

Do itashimashitte ( de nada) – se estaba despidiendo- cuidate pasa algo llamame si amu-chii?

Hai ^^- asentí con una sonrisa me despedi de los demás- sayonara minna!! – antes de que ikuto se fuera y vi que nadie observaba lo abraze solo como amigos como es nuestra costumbre el me beso la cabeza

Hora de irnos adisoitho nos vemos-le iba abesar la mejilla y el se volteo y

MUAAAAK!

O///O- me tape la boca.. y el quedo en shock solo vi como camino y con su mano me dijo adiós…- o por dios!!! – casi me desmayaba y ran miki suu y dia vieron todo!! Pero… momento..- miki estas bien? –dije aun roja íbamos entrando a la casa

Hai amu-chan –se sento en mi cabeza ella estaba muy roja…- porcierto lindo - me dijo deletreando la palabra

Calla miki… -

***fin flash back***

Ahora creo que solo.. me dormire… ya me duche y sigo pensando en ese beso y como le vere a la cara a ikuto….mejor lo pienso y converso con la almohada…

Dia 1-30 Sayo diario Eterno

*fin amu pov*

Y asi se durmió

Grax por los reviwes ^^son mi inspiración!

Jeje aclarare dudas que tengan ^^besos


	9. Dia 2 algo inesperado

_Dia 2 *Amu Pov*_

_Hola diario soy yo otra vez hoy he regresado mas temprano a casa no me siento muy bien que digamos me duele el estomago y la cabeza… ya tome medicamento pero no veo que me haga efecto… ash odio estar enferma_

_Miki hoy me dijo algo que me dejo en shock y me lo dice en clase de arte . y grite el profesor me rgaño_

_** flash back**_

_Amu-chan- me dijo y yo estaba con el carácter change- te tengo que decir algo- estábamos dibujando unos libros de muestra_

_Dime miki- le dije por lo bajo- sucede algo?_

_Etto..veras… - empezó diciéndome pero estaba nerviosa- esque alguien me vio…_

_O.O explicate- le dije_

_Era un… como dijo- se puso a pensar- asi! –chasqueo los dedos de algo que no me percate hasta que me dijo miki- un shinigami –aseguro_

_QUE QUE!!!!- grite – o.o ups- me volvi a sentar y el prof._

_Srita hinamori…. Sucede algo?- dijo enojado casi me come viva_

_Etto.. iie sensei – le asegure… y creo que ikuto me leyó el pensamiento porque me llego una nota suya… asi se me olvido mencionar que en esa clase el y yo estábamos sentados juntos- o////o "el único que te puede comer soy yo eeh!"- que qizo decir con eso – " explicate "- le respondi_

" _nada tu lo averiguaras…"- me dijo en la nota la cual el profesor hallo_

_¬¬ Tsukiyomi hinamori después del a clase…- nos advirtió-_

_Hai sensei- respondimos ambos…_

_Amu…¬¬ me haces caso- cierto me había olvidado de ella_

_Gomen gomen- me disculpe- ahora si dime pero que te dijo esa cosa –dije_

_Tu también seras Feliz si hay dudas en tu corazón como quieres seguir los llamados… si tu impides o no quieres escucharlos -dijo miki imitando la voz_

_o.o ¬¬ ese shinigami..-murmure… ikuto solo me observaba-_

_asi por cierto también… -me dijo algo al oído-_

_O.O no estas de broma vd- le dije mas curiosa e interesada_

_No ^///^- me dijo y estaba roja-_

_Omedeto miki_

_**+*fin flash back***_

_Ella nunca cambiara primero kiseki lueo daichi y ahora yoru!!! Me alegro que alfin se de cuenta…_

_Hablando de shinigamis… ese me volvió a visitar y me dijo que apresurara el tiempo y las cosas… esta loco _

*** varias horas antes en la mañana (para ser exactos después de la clase de arte)***

Tsukiyomi me quiere decir que sucede con esta nota..-dijo el profesor con un sembalnte picaron pero molesto

Perdón pero me gusta molestar a Amu – dijo riéndose

Si te encanta molestarme – le dije

Hinamori y usted que le gusta también cierto ¬¬

No profe –dije mas seria

¬¬ si no se comportan la siguiente clase los saco y se van con reporte a detención

Hai sensei- respondimos al unisono nos dijo qe nos podíamos ir- gracias por eso ikuto ¬¬

No hay de que niña antojable- se lo dijo al oído casi mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja

Eeeek! Alejate neko hentai!!!- se separo de el- ¬////¬ oye yoru te ha mencionado algo dealguna de mis charas..?- le pregunte

Pues si pero solo dice cosas minimas- nos fuimos a la cafetería- solo dice la quiero… la estimo.. la extraño y depsues reacciona y se rie como loco y se va a con los gatos- dijo pidiendo algo de comida

Mmmm ok,,, -yo iba a su laso- si que es extraño [ si que también ha de quere a miki o bueno quien sabe]

Amu? Sigues viva- me dijo ikuto

Si porque?-le cuestione- si no lo estuviera crees que anduviera caminando y respirando

Cierto- me dijo- asi toma- me dio una bandeja con comida- y te lo comes¬¬- me amenazo

Eeh?! - vi la comida un panini de jamon serrano ( como los del italian) con agua natural una manzana a perdón una pera.. y dulces?

Te lo comes eeh – me dijo el y iniciando a comer

Ikuto nos estaos saltando física…- le dije y mordí mi pan

Mmghgm yhgfa lsogo shge- trago el pan- mm si ya lo se pero no creo que se de cuenta

Porque? –dije tomando un poc de agua

Esta medio ciega y aparte es despistada- dijo este y siguió comiendo la cafetería no estaba del todo vacia si había personas…

Tienes razón…- segui comiendo cuando…

Yo! Amu-chan!- grito alguien cerca de mi mas bien atrás

Eeek! *cof cof * - me asuste que casi me muero asfixiada por el pan- ku..kai!¬¬ baka

Ne kukai… casi la matas- dijo ikuto dándole golpecitos en la espalda a amu para que se le psara- toma agua

Yes..-tome agua- sucede algo kukai-sempai – le dije con un tono distante y frio

Solo quería pedirte una disculpa…- me dijo y la verdad si parecía arrepentido- por lo de el otro dia…- me dijo y me abrazo cosa que corte el abrazo e ikuto solo de espectador

Te perdono kukai-sempai … pero…- alguien no me dejo terminar a frase…

Esta comiendo con su novio kukai… deja a la parejita- dijo alguien…que odio y aborresco

Hum fumine- dijo ikuto- que no tiene clases?-dijo con indiferencia

No tuvimos el dia libre ya que ningún profesor vino… y aparte vine a acompañar a kukai-dijo siendo arrogante- por cierto ya que también estoy aquí también me disculpo hinamori-san

Eeh? A..si… no te preocupes-. Lo fulmine con la mirada como lo odiaba con esa sonrisa!! Argh- ya regreso ikuto – me levante y fui a comprar otras bebidas

Que quieren piojos! –dijo ikuto

Solo saber si amu esta bien de salud- dijo fumine con sarcasmo

Solo saber? Kimosabi-dijo kukai- yo me voy hay te quedas idiota- se retiro este

Como que sigue?- le pregunto este tomando el ultimo sorbo de agua- que le hiciste a amu-denotaba enojo en su forma de habalr y mirar

Nada nada solo… preguntaba –rio malignamente- mira se ve bien no? Pro fuera pero por dentro?

Fumine¬¬ que le hiciste! – dijo este ya mas enfadado- que sucedió aquel dia en la casa de amu eeh!

Nada ya te dije nada…. -Dijo este mas traqnuilo y quitado de la pena- oye dime de cuando aca te preocupas por ella? –amu se iba acercando pero ikuto no se dio cuenta- yo que sepa ella nunca te intereso o si? O que le viste.. es plana de adelante y detrás oo ya se! Quieres ser el primer de su vida no?- dijo este rebazando limites…- tu dime ikuto-

Es cierto eso ikuto' –pregunto amu como niña pequeña- que solo por eso me quieres y proteges?

No amu… no es asi como te veo…- lo dijo….- a lo que me refiero…

A lo que el se refiere esqe tu seras un pañuelo en su vida… si amu?-dijo fumine

No es cierto!!! Cállate fumine! Amu no le creas! Es mentira yo no te veo asi! Yo te quiero demasiado! – dijo este confesándosele indirectamente

i..ikuto…- dijo amu con alivio pero con lagrimas en sus ojos…- tengo cosas que hacer permiso- dejo todo allí incluyendo las bebidas y se fue salió de la cafetería y emepzo a correr

esta vez si te pasaste! – ikuto se le iba a aventar a golpes cuando-

para otro dia mejor cuida de ella que no le queda mucho tiempo…- y se fue y a ikuto lo dejo con la duda…- y salió corriendo de allí en busca de amu…-amu… miro hacia todos lados [ diablos ese cabron esta muerto!!!!! Donde se habrá metido…] miro hacia un jardín y vio a alguien allí recstado….- amu?-se acerco y conforme iba avanzando su color de cabello iba siendo rosado- amu!!!-corrio hacia ella (estilo cloud y tifa)- amu estas bien…?

…-ella no respondia solo… estaba desmayada o dormida la cargo y la llevo a la enfermería..

Después de un rato ella despertó y vio a ikuto dormido

Que me habrá sucedido…- se pregunto- ikuto'-lo movio un poco lo observo - que kawaii se ve

Gracias amu-chan ^^-sonrio el neko- tu también te vez muy linda durmiendo

O/////O a..arigat..to- dijo amu mas roja…- y que hago aquí..?

Aa pues solo te encontré dormida o desmayada no se en el jardín cerca de la cafetería y te traje aquí por cierto te voy a dejar a tu casa que no es necesario que te quedes a otra actividad que tengas,,,- dijo ikuto siendo amable y atento- vamos… te llevo a casa

Gracias ikuto…- ambos se fueron a la casa de amu ella iba al lado de ikuto y el cargo la pequeña (eso sin sarcasmo)ya habían llegado ala casa de esta- muchas gracias ikuto

No hay de que amu te dejo aquí poruqe me regreso al coelgio tengo partido de soccer y soy el capitán nos vemos – le beso la mejilla y recordó lo de ayer..y se puso colorado- yoru vámonos! – hizo carácter change y se fue…

o////o –lo recordó ella también- ok si sigo asi acabre mas enamorada de lo que ya estaba… Ran miki suu dia! –grito llamándolas--- nadie..?que raro…- subió a su habitación y allí estaban durmiendo cubiertas de chocolate- ji ji ji ji ji - las dejo dormir - mm tomare algo…-bajo a la cocina..

hey amu… ya vas adelantando pasos?-dijo alguien

mm a que te refieres,,,- volteo a ver y era es eshinigami- que quieres namaru

que vayas concuidado y cuidate y por cierto no dejes nada pendiente –dijo este y se fue…

ok gracias por los consejos… - tomo un pedazo de chocolate que había hecho suu- esta rico ^^ -se subió a duchar - "Dear my love, haven´t you wanted to be with me  
And dear my love, haven´t you longed to be free  
I can´t keep pretending that I don´t even know you  
And at sweet night, you are my own  
Take my hand"- empezo a cantar en la ducha…- espero algun dia sea fuerte y me le declare frente a frente – salio de la ducha – fuif! Que rico… - bostezo- ire a dormer un rato- se fue a cambiar y se durmio un rato…

++++++++continuemos con la escritura del diario**********

_Que bien… me desperté termine tarea y hable por teléfono cuando colgué unos 15 min. Depsues volvió a sonar y era el chico nuevo.. kairi-san momento como consigui mi numero… me informo d e la tarea de informática ya que Yaya le dijo que me avisara y el hizo bien.._

_Colgué y mis charas se despertaron jugamos un rato nos divertimos y me hicieron cosquillas jajajajaj_

_En fin será mejor ya dormirme son casi las 12 de la noche mañna será un neuvo dia ^^_

Grax por los reviwes ^^son mi inspiración!

Jeje aclarare dudas que tengan ^^besos


	10. Dia 7 w

Dia 7

_Ya han pasado varios días y me siento de la patada al colegio voypor cumplir solamente no para mas… fui al medico me dijo que estaba bien tanto externa como internamente y que no me preocupara mis charas… bueno estaban menos activas que de costumbre y me preocupo ikuto y yo nos frecuentamos mas, cuando alfin me arme de valor para decirle lo que sentía.. reacciono de una manera inesperada.. y ahora me evade_

_***flash back***_

IKUTO!- grite desde las gradas donde el jugaba soccer-

Voy!-me contesto dejo el partido y fue conmigo de un solo brinco llego ami lado- sucede algo amu?

Mm ok etto..- me puse nerviosa… dios! Que difícil era esto! Y en los doramas se ve tan sencillo- anata suki da yo

Na..ni?-me dijo sorprendido-

Suki Da Yo-le repeti ( realmente me gustas)

Emm.. no ..se qe..responder pero perdón –se fue y me evadió… las siguientes horas y días..

++++fin flash back++++

_U.U y fumine no ha aparecido desde ese dia parece que se lo trago la tierra o hay rastro vigente de el… soy tan feliz por eso jajaja fumine se fue y yo alfin puedo estar tranquila hoy siendo sábado… no Sali en todo el dia mi hermana me llamo se ve que ha crecido mucho.. se le escucha como creció anhelo verla._

_Son casi las 5 de la tarde y no he comido he dejado de comer hasta he perdido mi tono de piel… asi también namaru me visito solo que hoy el me ayudo me reconforto garcias a el ya no estoy tan "emo" por lo de ikuto y bueno sigue aquí estamos jugando matrix jajaja ire a jugar-…_

_[[[_un trio de horas mas tarde]]]]

_Jaja le gane en matriz jajaja auch- me duele la cabeza y el estomago.. itai!!-se recostó en su cama mientras seguía escribiendo- mm que raro..ouch… sigue doliendo… porque tengo tanto frio…- miro hacia la ventana- como quisiera verlo como si no hubiese pasado nada… aii que le ruego al cielo el no va a venir será mejor –bostezo- dormirme – _ se durmió con su diario encima.. ii el susodicho y llego y la vio al principio se sintió mal por ella por no darle la respuesta que ella deseaba pero…

Amu yo también te amo y nunca dejare de hacerlo…-se sento a su lado tomo el diario – quisiera verlo…- sonrio – estoy aquí pero no me vez asi que- anoto algo en el diario de amu hasta abajo…- te amo chiquita –le beso en los labios un dulce y tierno beso para que no la despertara- mata ashita- y se fue

[[[[ a la mañana siguiente]

Ugh- se estiro amu- que rico dormi y soñé que ikuto me besaba – se sonrojo demasiado – eeh? No cerre el diario.. mm –lo observo- que es esto?- leyó el pie de la hoja una caligrafia hermosa y legible –" te espero en la esquina del Nekinu caffe a las 7:45 tengo que decirte algo - -pueso un corazón y las iniciales iT- O.O what?- OBSERVO EL RELOJ – kya! Solo 30 min para irme!!!- se apresuro a duchar se cambio y agarro lo que fuese de desayuno. Y a susu charas las metió en su bolsa.- espero llegar a tiempo..- salió volando….observo por segunda vez el reloj y ya eran las 7:40 – si llego en 5 min- y dicho y hecho ella llego bariendose

Llegas tarde son 7:46-dijo alguien recargado en la pared.

Ay perdón don puntual… un minuto es mucho verdad?- dijo ella con sarcasmo-

Si bastante por cierto toma…- le dio algo-

o.o una rosa y…- era un rosa roja y una cajita chicquita como de aretes o un anillo- que es ikuto?

Prestame la cajita- se la entrego y este la abrió- ahora si amu… sobre el otro dia veras…

Grax por los reviwes ^^

Espero les gusten los capiis peqes pero siempre la contii… ^^


	11. casi muero

Dia 10

Amu se levanto desayuno y sus charas habían salido al fin

Ran miki – dijo amu desde abajo- suu dia- grito para que desayunar

Vamos amu-chan!-gritaron al unisono y bajaron- amu como estas!

Bien vamos a desayunar- se sento y sirvió los platos- aun tenemos tiempo suficiente-

Claro amu-chan- dijo suu- oishi!- gritaron 3 (miki suu y ran)

Muy rico amu-chan- dijo dia en eso sono el timbre de la casa y dia fue a abrir- ohayo

Ohayo dia- dijo un chara y una persona-

Pasen estamos en el comedor- les dijo..entraron a la casa de esta directo al comedor – amu-chan vinieron por ti…

Ehh quien?- se levanto y fue a ver quien…- O.O

Hola comelona- la abrazo y le beso (ya saben quien)- tienes chocolate aquí –le lamio la mejila- listo limpia

Ikuto ^^ un hagas eso.. o//////o quieres desayunar…-pregunto.

No gracias ya desayunamos cierto yoru?- miro a su chara – yoru?

Mira por haya-le dijo al oído y señalo a 2 charas azules- se ven bien juntos

Jaja si – se sento en el comedor- termina tu desayuno- este solo tomo una manzana y la empezó a jugar

Oye mi tio y mi hermana- dijo mientras tomaba algo de jugo- van a venir de hoy en 15 y pues..- se avergonzó

Si te había prometido que me presentaría formalmente- le dijo y esta se levanto y dejo todo en la tarja de la cocina

Ya regreso ire a lavarme los dientes- subió y se fue a lavar los dientes- ya perdón- bajo con el saco puesto – ran miki suu dia yoru nos vamos – aviso a los charas-

Hai!- respondieron

Oye sobre lo que me dijiste ese dia… del namaru ese –dijo esto con enojo o mas bien..

Estas celoso?-pregunto esta mirándolo pícaramente

o/////o no..para nada ¬////¬ yo celoso bah! Para nada-dijo ignorando lo de amu y estaba todo rojo- iban llegando al colegio y los amigos de ambos fueron a saludarlos.

Yo! Amu!- grito kukai-

Amu-chii- se le lanzo yaya a la mencionada

Ohayo hinamori-san tsuikiyomi-san – saludo kairi

Ohayo amu-chan ikuto – dijo el mini rey

Ohayo minna- dijeron al unisono la pareja

Hey vienen juntos otra vez? Es el destino o que?- dijo yaya

No.. solo nos..amm.. – no tenia la palabra adecuada

Nos encontramos en el camino es todo-dijo ikuto y amu lo miro en forma de "gracias me has salvado"

Eeh? Y rima y negihiko? Donde están?-dijo amu

Ellos están hablando en el royal pero no nos dejaron pasar…-dijo kairi

Si pero eso huele a amor..- dijo yaya

xD jajaja bueno yaya que no se te salgan lo ojos por un..rayo de sol – lanzando la indirecta a—

e///e ire a ver si el profesor llego matta ne- se despidió.. un niño rubio

-yaya solo se quedo mirando por donde iba tadase- espera yo también voy tadase-kun!-grito yaya llendo tras el

Asi iniciaron mama y papa-dijo kukai y amu al unisono

XDDD- todos arrancaron a reir y se fuerona su salón…..

++++++en clase de biología después del el receso+++++

Bueno iremos al jardín.. a sacar hojas y pole masi que separaos por grupo s de 3 – dijo la profesora

Hagamos equipo rima-tan!-dijo yaya…

Hai amu te nos unes?- dijo rima

Hai!-amu se acerco a su grupo

Ikuto-dijo tadase- te vienes?

Hm- sono este- ok mini rey peque ninja- se refierio a kairi

Peque ninja?- pregunto kairi

Si peque-iniciaron una batalla de mirandas

Ya jóvenes… ahora ud señoritas- se acerco al equipo de amu yaya y rima- a las escaleras del lado de 3 porfavor…- ellas salieron y se fueron para haya- ud. Ikuto kairi y tadase en el jardín de debajo de las escaleras de 3.- y se fueron- ud ….- asi continuo diciendo

UoU- suspiro amu- por que aquí- en las escaleras del colegio había jardineras

Ya vez la sensei esta- yaya hizo mueca de locura- kukuku..

Jiji-rio rima- si es la verdad miren kairi tadase eikuto-señalo hacia abajo

Es cierto!- se asomo yaya- ne!! Minna! –grito y los otros miraron- tadase-kun!

o.O-quedaron 5 presentes – yaya?- mencianaron amu y rima

nani?-les miro recaudo lo que dijo- o///o ya vengo…- corrió hacia algún lugar toda roja

u.U no tiene remedio- dijo amu sentada y recgarda a la pared- en fin rima tu dime que sucedió entre.. tu y – la interrumpió-

pues acabamos por el bien no fue nada complicado pero.. bueno ahora..- le dijo varias cosas al oído- pero no se que decirle

que! Rima se ve que el te ama! Anda! Todos acabaremos con algún amigo-dijo amu

si como tu e ikuto cierto'-atino rima

si-dijo sin preocupación- no!-reacciono demasiado tarde- no no!! Somos amigos!!

Jajaja si como no-dijo rima- mm el prof. No tarda en venir y yaya no esta…-dijo

Mmm si será mejor que vayamos a buscarla… no?- dijo amu

Si pero mm espera aquí- bajo donde estaban los chicos- hey tadase ikuto kairi- menciono rima- yaya se fue y el profesor no tarda en venir pero se fue sin un rumbo fijo –

Vamos por ella rima-san.- dijo kairi

Hai vamos…-tadase se apunto-

Yo me quedo sacare la cara por ustedes ikuto

Esta bien tu sacala por tu equipo y amu la sacara por nosotras- dijo rima- entonces ya regresamos- se fueron los 3 ikuto se sento en el piso

Hm.. que aburrido será esto… X.x- dijo mirando el suelo y jugando con unas piedras

Se fueron… al final de cuentas..-se paro de donde estaba sentada- que rico viento hace- en eso una ráfaga soplo y se volo una hoja donde tenia escrito lo de la clase- no no!- se estiro por ella estaba ya parada sobre el limite de la escalera- espera otro poco mas- se estiro antes de que se fuera- listo!- no se fijo y- kya!!-grito solo estaba sostenida de colgando de la escalera- no! Ran miki suu dia!!-grito amu.. pero al parecer al llamarlas fue inútil pero alguien abajo la escucho-

Eeh amu!- miro hacia arriba ikuto- no te sueltes!!- grito y corrió a auydarla-

Ya.. no..pue-cada vez se quedaba sin fuerzas…- iku..to! tasukete!!!(ayudame)

Amu!-la empezó a jalar ikuto- matte!!!- la termino de jalar y subir- daijobu?

Ha…hai- lo abrazo – arigato ikuto

Do itta- la abrazo y le beso la frente- ten mas cuidado niña –se notaba la preocupación en su voz- porfavor..

Hai ikuto-kun ….- dijo ella el profesor se subió las escaleras cercanas a ellos y la pareja se dio un beso..

Jóvenes… aquí no es para comerse esta bien?-

Haii //// -ambos miraron hacia la dirección contraria

Srita hinamori joven tsukiyomi sus compañeros…?

Eeeh etto..- dijo amu….

Mm pues…-dijo ikuto

Aja díganme los espero- dijo la prof

Yaya se sentía mal y rima tadase y kairi la llevaron ala enfermería

Si tadase la cargo y kairi fue a buscar a la doc- dijo ikuto- y rima fue a cuidarla y nos dijeron que no tardaban –dijo para finalizar.

Esta bien.- les dijo que era del trabajo…- hagan el trbajo ustedes en lo que ellos vuelven esta bien…

Hai!- dijeron al unisono- nos salvamos- dijo amu en un suspiro / por suerte –dijo ikuto…

**++con rima y los demás**++

Espero este bien yaya- dijo rima

Si.. eso espero también.- dijo tadase

Se recuperara- dijo kairi- mejor vayamos con los demás y dejemos a yaya

Si adelántense yo me quedo por si reacciona- dijo rima y se fueron los 2- ¬¬ por desesperada yaya

Que le paso rima?-le dijo alguien una voz conocida-

Eeh tu que haces aquí y tu equipo- dijo ella mirando a esa persona

Pues esta cerca de aquí y solo vine por agua…-dijo el incognito

Aaa- de repente quedaron frente a frente cada uno sentía la respiración del otro- que haces…

Dándote una muestra de que te amo- le beso apasionadamente- te extraño- se fue y apso derecho por el agua

Per…pero- dijo tocándose los labios- no… pero porque…n..

Grax por los reviwes ^^

Oigan este capi es uno de los largos perdón por el retraso pero  
jeje me vicie con un juego… y pues ando tratando de actualizar.. jeje xao!  
kizzuz & hughz


	12. que sucedio QUIEN ERES?

Dia 15

**+amu Pov (escritura de diario)***

_Vaya han pasado ya 5 dias cada dia queda menos y namaru me acompaña es muy lindo conmigo me protege al igual que ikuto claro ikuto cada vez se encela mas.. pero no lo entiendo como se puede estar celoso de un ser que si existe y no existe… sea un shinigami solo le puedo ver yo y otros no… _

_El dia que casi me muero… ikuto y yo salimos del colegio fuimos a un café a comer ya que el tenia algo que decirme… y claro namaru fue.. anduvo de chismoso… casi le tira el refresco a ikuto ikuto refunfuñaba parecía niño pequeño… yoru y miki cuando se ven se desaparecen… ni idea a donde van _

_Namaru… me regalo ese dia que ikuto me dejo en mi casa, entre a mi habitación y había una rosa pero no era común ese color era un rojo con rosa y blanco… estaba raro el color pero era una rosa hermosa…y aun no se seca ni nada pero hoy se le ha caído un pétalo… espero me dure mucho…_

_Rima y nagihiko al fin son novios… ellos si se se amaban y ambos lo negaban… yaya bueno… sigue sin verle directamente al rayo de sol xD y pues kairi digamos que es mas reservado… y ya se unió a nuestro grupo de amigos… _

***Fin Amu POV***

Fiuf!- susprio recostada en su cama- alfin ya casi nos vamos de viaje wii- en eso sono su celular..- eeh? Moshi moshi?

_Yo amu… estas ocupada o haciendo algo?_

Etto.. no…. Doushte ikuto-kun?

_A ok entonces puedes venir a verme cierto?-en eso le mando una imagen- veme en ese lugar en 10 min daisuki- colgó_

Mm aquí?-vio la imagen- oo ya se donde es- se paro y jalo una chaqueta – miki ran suu dia! Ya regreso…- les dijo..- eeh? Minna? Donde están?-miro hacia su escritorio donde estaban sus huevos cerrados-chicas?-toco en el huevo de sus charas- mmm- nadie abria- de seguron salieron…les dejare una nota- escribió eso y se fue- como se le ocurre a esta hora a ikuto-djo mirando el reloj marcaba las 9:30pm- mmm donde esta- dijo mirando hacia varios lados y no lo veía…- grr! Ikuto donde te metiste… -se recargo en el reloj.

_Amu… que haces aquí?-pregunto_

Espero a minovio-contesto en voz baja- y tu namaru que haces aquí?

_Yo… solo paseo y hago una que otra bromilla como la que le hice a tu novio – se inicio a reir- _

Mmm ya veo- en eso la abrazan por atrás- eeek- se asuto

Buu- le dijo ikuto al oído- soy el fantasma de los besos- y le beso

Ikuto.. neko-baka me asustaste fantasma besucon- le dijo algo roja

Oye ven mira quiero enseñarte algo y quiero que opines vale?- la tomo de la mano- no te sueltes hay demasiada gente- y si había bastante parecía navidad

Ok ikuto- se pararon en la banqueta para cruzar la calle- mm ya esta el alto para ellos podemos pasar.- dijo esta y el asintió cuando iban cruzando la calle un carro se paso el alto- ikuto! Cuidado!- el carro iba dirigido a ellos-

Amu!-grito ikuto- matte!- ella se hizo para atrás (por reflejos) y el igual se fue hacia atrás(lo mismo por reflejos)- daijobu ka? (estas bien?)- pregunto levantándose

Ha..hai- se levanto- solo me raspe…las rodillas- se sacudieron el polvo y los demás fueron aver como estaba la joven pareja

_Cerca… vaya si que quiere vivir..amu.. lastima que solo le quedan 15 dias y contando…-dijo namaru._

_SI PERO RECUERDA QUE NO TE PUEDES ENAMORAR NAMARU…VA ENCONTRA DE LAS LEYES…-DIJO OTRA PERSONA_

_Que haces aquí? Fumine no te habían designado a estar como humano?_

_NO ME REGRESARON Y VOLVIERONA PONER EN EL PUESTO QUE ESTABA- explico…_

_No me la creo en fin- porque lo hiciste?_

_HMP- ESO UNA MUECA- TIENE QUE ADELANTARSE SU TIEMPO_

_Pero ellos dieron el plazo de 30 dias! No de menos!-dijo algo exaltado_

_SON SUS ORDENES CLARO ESTA – DIJO CON UNA SONRISA BURLONA Y SE FUE Y NAMARU LE SIGUIO Y AMBOS DICSUTIERON_

_+++con ikuto y amu adentro de la tienda++++_

Y que me dices de esta amu?-dijo mostrándole un brazalete de plata con varios dijes en cobre y oro

Ese me gusta mas y mira ve este- le enseño una cadena de oro con un neko en plateado- se va muy bien contigo- ella rio e ikuto solo se sonrojo

Ok espera- llamo a la señorita que los atenida- me da estaos porfavor-le señalo varios artículos- y me puede mostrar…

Eeh? Para que la ropa?- pregunto amu algo sacada de onda?

Tu sígueme- le dijo ikuto…-es para ella – le señalo…- tu no te preocupes mi papa me da el dinero…

Presumido- dijo por lo bajo- esta bien- suspiro ya no le quedaba de otra

Asi se la pasaron probandose ropa cuando salieron de la tienda salieron con 5 bolsas cada uno y pues se fueron a sus casa respectivamente cuando ikuto llego yoru no estaba

Hmp gato callejero- se rio - otou-san! –grito ikuto anunciándose

Okaeri ikuto- miro las bolsas- me has traido lo que te pedi cierto?- ikuto le dio una bolsa- bien hecho a tu novia le gustaron los regalos?

Si asi es- iba subiendo las escaleras a su recamara-cuando te vas?-pregunto antes de llegar al fin de las escaleras-

En la madrugada pórtate bien ikuto – le dijo su padre y el fue a su recamara se cambio de ropa y se recostó

Hmp otra vez… -se recostó de lado mirando la ventana se quedo dormido

+++++Ikuto sueño****pov¨¨¨¨

QUE? DONDE ESTOY?- MIRE ALREDEDOR..-EL COLEGIO …?-CAMINO POR ALLI Y FUE A LA SALIDA…

QUE RAYOS QUE LOCO NUNCA HE SOÑADO ASI… ESTA EL MINI REY EL NINJA ES FUTBOLISTA LA BEBE LA BUFO… Y CLARO AMU.-DIJO SUSPIRANDO..- EEH?

AMU SE ESTABA DESPIDIENDO… Y CUANDO CRUZO LA CALLE SU SILUETA DESAPARECIO-

AMU!!!!-GRITE COMO LOCO- AMUU!!!!- ALGO SE APARECIO EN MI SUEÑO

IKUTO…- DIJO ESA COSA

EEH? QUIENE ERES…. QUE QUIERES- DIJE ALTERADO-

AMU PRONTO MORIRA DEBEMOS SLAVARLA… TE DEJO CUIDARLA HASTA EL DIA FINAL- DIJO ESTE Y SE FUE

COMO!!- ESPERA!!T U QUIEN ERES!- GRITE TRATANDO DE OBTENER ALGUNA RESPUESTA

Grax por los reviwes ^^

Ok gracias a los reviews son de mucho apoyo gracias a

Espero les guste este capi… dudas díganlas

Se aceptan quejas sugerencias y reclamos.. si ustedes quieren

jeje xao!  
kizzuz & hughz

atte: Amu-Hanazono-Asakura ^^


	13. Dia raro y triste

EEEEE!!- grite sentado en mi cama sudando- amu… ya casi muere pero… -se volvió a recostar en su cama- mejor lo pienso con la almohada.

------ ya las 8:00 am en el colegio----

Maldita sea!- otro mas y no llego- dijo entrando al salón con la respiración entre cortada – aun no llega el sensei…-dijo setandose

Ohayo ikuto!- saludaron al unisono el grupo de amigos-

o..ha..yo-saludo sin tanto animo-

eeh ikuto toma- amu le dio un poco de agua este la tomo-

arigato amu-chan- le regreso su botella de agua- oye y esa cortada?- tenia una cortada en su mano mas bien en la muñeca

aa es que fui con rima a la cocina pero no me fije y pues tire un cuchillo el cual me corto jejeje- se rasco la nunca algo nerviosa

ten cuidado- ya los demás se fueron a sus asientos- " entonces fue verdad"

que piensas ikuto?-dijo amu

no..nada.. – llego el sensei de física e inicio con la clase…-

amu prestame tus tijeras porfa..- dijo su compañero Taehjo ( alto tez blanco cabello plateado ojos ambar (igual que amu))

si claro toma- se las dio este las acepto cuando se las regreso ella las había tomado bien pero casi cortan a amu-

gomen gomen amu!- se disculpo

ntp…- terminaron las clases e ikuto solo observaba que varias cosas un tanto peligrosas le pasaban a amu..- argh!! No es me dia!- se quejo amu…

tranquila amu-chii todos de ves en cuando tenemos un mal dia- dijo yaya

espero no morir en uno de esos ataques –dijo con sarcasmo ocultando la verdad

si espero eso también- dijo ikuto al oído de su novia

y siguieron pasándole cosas un tanto extrañas en educación física el balón de basquet casi le da knock out, en la calse de química yaya erro de elemento y casi hace explosión, en el taller de arquería una felcha salió errónea y si no se hagacha amu le da en la cabeza

ya me arte me voy a mi casa….-dijo despidiéndose de los demás- nos vemos mañana

hai sayonara matta ne! Amu!- djeron al unisono, ikuto se había quedado a una practica de soccer

alfin en casa! –dijo entrando y observo para todos lados- eeeh? Namaru no esta que raro… mm bueno miki ran suu dia!-grito y sus charas no estaban-no las he visto mucho por aquí…- en eso llego un chara poco común-

Yo amu!nya!- dijo yoru

hola yoru… oye no has visto a tu novia perdón a miki- yoru se sonrojo

hmp.. no no le he visto de hecho a eso venia… oye puedo preguntarte algo~nya!- dijo yoru sentándose en el hombro de ella

si adelante- ella iba a la cocina a preparse de comer- y que es yoru no te mando ikuto cierto?

No vine por cuenta propia- siguio diciendo- bueno es que no te has sentido mal o no se extraña te duele la cabeza o..el estomago o algún lado de tu cuerpo..?- pregunto el chibi neko

Pues me siento rara el estomago es lo que mas me ha dolido luego no duermo y la cabeza.. bueno… soporto el dolor- dijo – sucede algo con eso?

Mm bueno recuerdas el dia… que bueno kukai… y fumine –dijo algo temeroso por la reacción que fuese a tomar amu pero ella solo asintió…(ver capi 2)- pues cuando fuiste por segunda vez a la cocina… en el vaso que al parecer tu estabas tomando pusieron somníferos y otra cosa..pero…

Eeh?! –ella dijo algo sorprendida- no no creo… pero… creo que si es verdad.. y pues antes tenia mucha energía y ahora me siento cada dia mas débil-

Si es por lo mismo no le he dicho anda a ikuto para que no se preocupe- ella solo sonrio en forma de "gracias"- oye puedo ir a ver el huevo de miki? Al menos para saber si esta…- dijo

Si claro sube están en donde siempre..- el chibi neko subió directo a la habitación de esta-

QUEEEEE!!!!~^nya!!!!- grito yoru entrando- no!!! Amu sube rápido! –dijo yoru algo alterado y amu ante esto subió mas rápido en una milésima de segundo ya estaba en la entrada de su pieza (recamara)

Que sucede yoru-dijo algo agitada- yoru?- se adentro mas en su habitación y yoru le señalo los huevos de sus charas- n…no… no… no…jueguen chi..cas- su voz cada vez se iba rompiendo y perdiendo sus ojos se iban cristalizando- están jugando cierto…- sus huevos ya no tenían los colores alegres y vivos- ran.. miki…suu… dia… - dijo ya llorando…

Amu…- yoru se acerco a los huevos de amu- están… frios- dijo yoru con unas lagrimas en su rostro

Se paro con pasos inseguros y se dirigió a donde estaban sus huevos los toco con la llema de sus dedos- es ..cierto-su voz ya había perdido tono- porque…?-cuestiono –porque pierden su color?- cada vez sus huevos iban siendo blancos (cuando los sellan en los capis asi – chicas no me dejen… one..gai…!

Yoru tomo un huevo con sus patitas y se lo dio a amu- ella no sabia de quien era de sus charas- amu están brillando- dijo ella lo abrazo y ese huevo volvió a su interior- nani!?

Están regresando…- yoru al ver esto se alarmo y fue de imediato por ikuto- chicas… no me dejen- dijo entre llantos amu y sus huevos iban regresando al corazón de esta… el ultimo huevo hablo con voz débil pero segura

" Amu-chan no llores ni te preocupes nostras regresaremos pero ahora…"- no acabo al parecer era la voz de dia ikuto en eso entro en la habitación ( si que es rápido xD) y vio el huevo y al parecer a el también le hablo – "cuidala mucho hasta que regresemos…ikuto-san"- dijo y el huevo regreso al corazón de amu ikuto solo observo cuando amu se trato de parar falseo he ikuto la agarro y la abrazo esta solo lloraba y no cesaban las lagrimas

Amu tranquila ellas volverán los prometo- dijo ikuto y amu de tanto llorar del cansancio se durmió en brazos del neko…- " es verdad lo que dijo esa cosa… al parecer ya no le queda mucho… pero necesito decirle la verdad de su mama y de sus papa que paso en realidad…"


	14. adios mi niña

**Dia 20**

*****amu pov (escrito)*****

_Ya han sido 5 dias desde que ellas regresaron… a donde ellas pertenecían… las extraño demasiado.. créanme en desportes sin ran… soy un asc, en dibujo canto y artes (en general) apesto! Y en cocina ni se diga… dia me ayudaba en clase de yoga TT_TT las extraño!!_

_Namaru e ikuto parecen… mis papas me cuidan mucho me sobreprotegen para mi gusto… pero… gracias a ikuto he vuelto a recuperar la confianza que me queda, estar sin mis charas es raro. No tener a quien perseguir ni jugar ni nada U.U si que se siente solitaria…la casa… hoy sábado U.u apenas son las 12 am…mejor ire a preparar algo de comer_

_****_**fin amu pov *****

Abrió si refri y comenzó a sacar las cosas para prepararse de comer, iba a prepararse un tampayaki (creo que asi se llama) con onigiriy taiyaki de postre ^^ yum yum…(perdón se antoja demasido TT^TT)

Mm ok solo veamos… rayos-maldijo por debajo- ese neko se comio todo mi chocolate!!!- dejo todo sin preparar- no puedo hacer mi taiyaki sin ese chocolate- subió a su habitación por su chamarra y dinero- ahora si- se estaba poniendo los zapatos ya para irse cuando sono el teléfono de su casa y lo contesto- moshi moshi?

_Ne konichi wa amu-chan!-_saludo una voz grave pero llena de emoción y alegre..-_ olvide decirte que ami y yo llegamos a tu casa en 3 horas… asi que prepara comida porfa_

Si… claro… - se escucharon pasos provenientes de la entrada- espera- cuando iba a ver quien era la abrazaron u taparon la boca con un beso ( yo quiero!!!) esta solo abrió los ojos asombrada por la llegada de su…

IKUTO!!!! – grito una vez que se separaron por la falta de oxigeno- que..haces aquí?!

Mmmm nada solo pase a ver a mi novia que no puedo?- dijo el aun sin dejarla de abrazar el se percato del teléfono- oye –señalo en auricular- están esperando..-la solto y ella regreso a la conversación

Gomen Koti-kun- se disculpo esta- pero en la comida va a estar mi…-no acabo…la frase ya que se vio interrumpida por koti-kun ( kotihose Hinamori tio de amu)

_Tu novio… esta bien sirve que lo conozco ^^ ne.. te dejoadiosin!!!- _colgó el teléfono y ella se volvió a dirgir a al entrada principal

Ey! A donde vas- dijo su novio

A hacer las compras viene mi oji-san con ami-chan – dijo ella ya casi saliendo d ela residencia- por que al parecer mi chocolate existente desapareció por obra y gracia del espiritu…

Jajaja si seguro…- se paro a su lado- al menos dejame ayudarte y acompañarte ya que también soy parte importante en nuestra comida familiar- dijo nuestra!!! Ikuto se percato de lo dicho y se sonrojo-

Nuestra??- amu también se sonrojo ambos salieron de la casa directo al Super 7th. Grade (inventado por mi )- ikuto… toma este porfa- le paso un paquete de chocolate turin amargo y otro semiamargo- no te lo comas…-

¬w¬ amu esto es muy tentador…- mirando los chocolates- sabes creo que…-- no acabo y amu ya le había propinado un sape- oiie! – bufo como niño chiquito- no se valen los sapes

Ok – inicio a reir- pero no les quites la sustancia con tu mirada lo vas a derretir con tu miradota- ambos rieron y se dirigieron a la caja pagaron y se fueron en el camino a la casa de amuen una avenida principal habían ambulancias policías personas alrededor mucha bulla y al parecer forenses?- que crees que haya sucedido?

Ni idea… mejro vamos a ver que onda no?- tomo a amu de la mano porque ella estaba algo insegura o nerviosa- disculpe que sucedió- pregunto a un señor que estaba allí parado al parecer un medico forense

Un chiquillo que al parecer se suicido- dijo mirando el cadáver- creo que es estudiante de la DHSI espere un momento- se acerco a otro policía y le entrego su cartera (del cadáver)- Fujisuki Fumine Michiko Ayasawa edad 17 años no era adicto a nada – amu e ikuto escucharon todo y se retiraron…

Fumine?- amu le marco a kukai- ne kukai sabes algo de fumine-

_Etto… no..porque lo preguntas paso algo-_

Mmm si.. aquí tienen su cadáver… se suicido al parecer- dijo amu afrimando e ikuto solo la miraba a ella y luego veía la escena del crimen se alejo de ella he hizo carácter change y se subió a un árbol cercano a un forense para escuchar bien

AL PARECER LLEVA MAS DE 1 SEMANA MUERTO SU CUERPO YA ESTA DESCOMPUESTO, PERO AL PARECER NO FUE SUICIDIO… FUE UNA MUERTE NORMAL.. POSIBLEMENTE UN PARO CARDIACO O ALGO PARECIDO..- DIJO UN MEDICO- AL PARECER ERA HIJO UNICO EN SU CASA NO CONTESTAN…

ESTA BIEN GRACIAS… INVESTIGARE MAS SOBRE ESO- EL POLICIA SE FUE E IKUTO TAMBIEN (IKUTO SE FUE CON AMU) Y esta ya había terminado de habler por teléfono

Y descubriste algo interesante?- dijo amu

Mm si… claro si no te asustas- amu le miro en señal de que siguiera- ok tu lo dijiste según lo que escuche lleva una semana aproximadamente muerto…- dijo ikuto

Una semana!!!-grito amu algo exaltada y ambos decidieron mejor ir a la casa de ella para hacer la comida- pero como???

Si según ellos paro cardiaco… o muerte natural- dijo ya en su casa entrando…- eso es muy raro…- y se quedo en silencio un rato pensando en ese sueño….- oye amu…

Mm dime ikuto?- dijo amu preparando la comida- dosuhte no?

Conoces a alguien alto albino cabello café claro ojos azul- dijo ikuto algo dudoso –

Nmm te refieres a Namaru??- dijo ella ya cociendo las verduras- si si lo conozco es muy lindo aunque- se puso el cuchillo cerca en modo de pensamiento- no le he visto- ikuto cuando vio eso se alarmo y le quito el cuchillo de la mano

Oye no hagas eso! Me vas a matar un dia… - dijo ikuto- aaaa namaru entonces verdad?- amu asintió.- hum – inicio a salirle una aura verde-

Ikuto… algo verde se asoma- dijo amu sintinedo un poco de miedo- ikuto- amu le llamo y con su dedo le pico el brazo- i-ku-to---

" argh!!! Osea lindo el!! No! Ella es mia! Mi amu! Solo mia! Eeeh! Esperen dije mia? Solo mia? Bueno si lo es… espero"- se percato de amu- eeh? Algo verde- se observo a si mismo- aa son mis celos- hablo por hablar

Celoso! Tu de un shinigami!!!- amu le grito y se tapo la boca

Eeh! Un shinigami?? Esa cosa antes persona es un shinigami!!!!- en eso tocaron la puerta- amu luego me lo explicas eeh!- ya estaban terminando el postre y amu fue a abrir pero algo o alguien la tacleo

Onee-chan!!!!- grito su pequeña hermana- o genki desu ka!!!!-

Totemo genki desu arigato- dijo amu casi sin oxigeno- quitate de encima ami!!- dijo y su novio asomo la cabeza-

Eeeh!- a alguien le brillaron los ojos- kawaii!!!!!- grito y se paro como alma que lleva el diablo a abrazar a ikuto- one-chan de donde sacas a muñecos tan guapos!!!-

Eeh? Muñeco yo? Jajaja no me llamo Ikuto Tsukiyomi y soy el novio – recalco la palabra novio- de tu hermana

Jejeje – amu se rasco la nuca un tanto nerviosa- oji san?- miro a su tio-

Konichi wa amu-chan!- abrazoa su sobrina adorada- como estas!

Como san querubines- dijo amu y su tio la vio y

BUENA POR DONDE LE MIRES-dijeron al unisono y ambos rieron

Ok ok ^^ pasa tio te presento a…- amu dijo ya en la sala cuando ami hablo

Ikuto Tsukiyomi el novio de Amu-chan!- dijo ami y su tio se quedo petrificado al verlo- tio??

Buenas tardes Koinua Hinamori-dijo ikuto- como ha estado

Bien y tu ikuto? Deja las formalidades sabes como me puedes decir koi-kun- dijo el saludándolo con un abrazo y apretón de manos

Bien gracias…- amu y ami se quedaron con cara de WTF!!

Se conocen!-gritaron ambas

Si ^^-ambos dijeron y sonrieron

Que! Y no nos lo habían dicho!- gritaron otra vez

Perdón- ambos idénticos en sus acciones ambos se rascaron la nuca un tanto simplones

No importa mejor vamos a comer…- y asi fue fueron a comer

ITADAKIMASU!- dijeron los 4 presentes bueno 5

Ikuto te olvidaste mi nya!-dijo yoru con cascaditas en sus ojos

No lo hice toma- ikuto señalo algo en su plato y yoru lo tomo y se lo comio su tio quedo WTF! Al ver la comida flotando ikuto ya mu se percataron-

jeje perdón es que los trucos de magia…-dijo amu

Si es que pronto será el festival en el colegio y pues me encargue yo de hacer los trucos de magia – dijo ikuto

Hum ok..- dijo su tio… ami que era quien si podía ver a yoru se percato de las charas de su hermana …

Ne nee-chan donde están tus charas?- dijo ami., amu se puso seria y triste ikuto solo la miro- si tus muñequitas?

Las regale ^^- sonrio – es que quería cambiar algo- miro su reloj.- gomen me reiro tengo algo que hacer se me había olvidado ^^ tio ami, saben donde se pueden quedar ^^ regreso mas alratito…- salió de su casa y una ves fuera corrió hacia el parque- menti… porque lo hice! Ran..miki suu dia! Las extraño…- ella llego al parque con unas lagrimas en sus ojos – como estarán – puso sus manos en su pecho…

hola amu- saludo alguien una voz familiar para ella… ella volteo…

eeeh pe..ro…tu- se alarmo---

tranquila… no te hare nada "almenos no ahora…"

***con ikuto y la familia***

Amu ya se tardo salió hace 2 horas ya son las 8 – dijo su tio algo alarmado…

Si tienes razón…-dijo ikuto- la ire a buscar

Te acompaño!- dijo ami-.

No tu te quedas si ami yo te avisare algo cuando la encontremos no te salgas…- dijo su tio ikuto lo miro y ambos se fueron- cuidate ami!

Ellos iban corriendo en busca de Amu se dirigieron a sus lugares preferidos… menos al parque…

Ikuto… llevamos media hora buscándola… y no esta –dijo su tio con el aliento agitado…

Cierto… pero aun nos falta el parque que queda cerca del colegio- entonces amos continuaron corriendo- amu!!! –grito ikuto

Mu-chan!!!- grito su tio…

****en el parque***

Demo porque tu ¿- cuestiono amu

Hmp te lo explicare luego- puso su mano en la frente de amu y al tocarla con sus 2 dedos (índice y medio)

ikuto y su tio se separaron por el bosque cuando ikuto, se encontraba cerca de el lugar donde estaba amu vio como ella perdia la razón y se desplomaba corrió

AMU!!!-grito corriendo a ella con la energía que le quedaba, vio a la persona que estaba allí parada que había robado algo de ella- tu?!

Yo! Ikuto hola y adiós estoy ocupado- saludo y se despido y paf se desvaneció….

Eeeh! Pero tu estas muerto!?- grito ikuto…

Si el esta muerto- dijo otra presencia- gomen ikuto…- el también se fue no sin antes decirle- hiciste todo a tu alcance… ahora déjamelo ami….

Argh!!- ikuto vio al tio de su difunta novia el actuo que apenas había llegado y ambos corrieron almenos el simulo- amu- la abrazo – estas fría…

Su tio la cargo se la quito de sus brazos- será mejor…- se percato de que no respiraba.- llevarla al hospital- se dirigieron a un hospital- dile a ami que amu esta bien solo que se entretuvo comprando algo si? Porfavor -su tio estaba triste y llorando

Ok- ikuto fue lo único que hizo caso ami le respondió… que ok que no se tardaran- " desgraciado esto no se queda asi!!! Ayasawa esto no se queda asi!"-


	15. Nota importante y saludo anexo ? XD

Disculpen ustedes me he desaparecido muchisisimo tiempo!

. pero pues ya estoy felizmnete cursando mi 3 cuatrimestre de la uni pero bueno! Ya he dicho! Terminar esta historia y haci será!

Atte: Amu! Hehehe! I tengo mas historias planeadas! Juro no dejarlos en espera mucho tiempo!


	16. lo que sea

Una vez en el hospital, Ikuto al ver a su novia recostada en la cama, su expresión tan seria y fuera de sí, esa imagen de su AMU no era la que él quería en su vida menos en su mente y su corazón el primero en negar y rehusarse a querer aceptar que ella había muerto.

"_Todo es su culpa! Ese estúpido shinigami! Si jamás se hubiese acercado a ella!"_ maldecía un neko furioso. Esto fue visto por el tío, quien lo diría Una persona totalmente ajena a ellos se daba cuenta de los sentimientos ocultos de Ikuto, para él Ikuto era un libro abierto y una caja de pandora a la vez.

Ami se encontraba con ellos preguntando qué había sucedido pero nadie le daba una respuesta clara, a pesar de su edad ella al parecer sabía que había sucedido, se acerco lentamente a la cama donde estaba su amada hermana, la observo se sentó en el filo de la cama como pudo, pico su mejilla, su mano, su estomago, al no ver respuesta por parte de su hermana, Ami… bajo la cabeza abrazando a amu, repentinamente sus lagrimas se habían hecho presentes, rodaban, bajando por sus mejillas, cayendo en el cuerpo de Amu.

Amu se encontraba en una habitación oscura, y una tenue luz solo iluminaba un pequeño camino. Ella ya estaba en ese enorme castillo "LIMBO" era conocido así, alamas eran destinadas y confinadas a pasar el resto de su existencia mientras el señor glorioso las llamaba para decidir su destino.

"Namaru" lo llamo Amu "Porque sigo aquí? Y no me ha llamado?" pregunto extrañada la pelirosa, ella solo podía ver la espalda del nombrado.

Namaru se dio media vuelta mirándola "Porque quieren que sigas con ellos, y pues no creo que sea posible, tu cuerpo ya tiene mucho rato frio, el corazón se ha detenido por completo, lo único vivo por el momento será tu cerebro aunque te seré sincero" dijo namaru mientras caminaba hacia ella y se puso en cuclillas para estar a su altura "no duraras mucho… te puedo decir a ciencia cierta que solo tienes aproximadamente 2 horas para que TU regreses a tu cuerpo"

Amu abrió los ojos sorprendida por sus palabras "QUE DICES?!" esta grito exaltada, furiosa, y rompió en llanto percatándose de algo no tenia lágrimas " yo...ya no puedo llorar?

"No al ser un espíritu o alma como nos conocen nosotros no tenemos sentimiento ni emociones, nosotros somos un ser sin pena ni gloria no tenemos nada que nos detenga...-explico namaru, esbozando una sonrisa

Amu lo miro y lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa que llevaba puesta "Es un broma! Mi hermana! Mi tío! Ikuto! No es justo ni para mí ni para ellos!" dijo Amu apunto de soltarle un puñetazo en la cara

"Ni se te ocurra me tocas un pelo, y tu destino no será agradable créeme" Dijo Namaru en una va tan terrorífica que si pareciera película, asustaría a todos

Amu dejo su agarre, y sus brazos cayeron a su lado pero sin dejar de mirarlo "Entonces? Solo debo esperar..." musito

Namaru solo asintió "Así es, a que estés en Paz aunque en realidad puedo dejarte aquí y que vagues por la eternidad infinita" dijo siendo redúndate en sus palabras

Los amigos de Amu se habían reunido por fin en el hospital, Ikuto no estaba presente, mera casualidad que se había ido cuando llegaron los demás, el no huyo, tenia asuntos que arreglar, el jamás fue gran creyente, pero haría lo posible para regresar a su novia.

Nadia había entrado a la habitación de la pelirosa, adentro solo seguía Ami abrazándola cantándole su canción preferida "daisuki da yo" "Hermanita… despierta… no me dejes sola" musito con cariño y un aire de tristeza Ami, ella tomo las manos de amu posándolas sobre ella para simular un abrazo.

Las cortinas del cuarto estaban corridas y los presentes amigos veían conmovidos la escena pero se percataron que no era mentira menos un juego lo que estaba sucediendo.

Ami sintió el abrazo frio, y sintió que esto llevaría a algo, pero mentira, la mano de amu se deslizo cayendo, y ami no lo soporto rompió en llanto, clamando por su hermana, dado que no se calmaba Tadase entro para llevársela a que descansara un rato.

"Déjame! NO! NO IRE! NO HASTA QUE MI HERMAN DESPIERTE!" grito eufórica ami tratando de zafarse del agarre de Tadase.

"AMI! No seas irracional! No logras nada!" Tadase le dijo furioso, mientras los demás quedaron boquiabiertos, el niño educado y calmado, estaba fuera de sus casillas

"Y tú qué haces?! Nada! Eres un incompetente!" grito ami finalmente zafándose del agarre, miro a los demás buscando con la mirada a alguien "se fue…" pensó y se sentó en el piso

Todos la miraron, regresaron a ver a Tadase mirando hacia la habitación solo asintió entendiendo la mirada de todos, Rima se acerco a ami y la abrazo "ella regresara te lo puedo asegurar"

Nadeshiko/nagihiko suspiraron "que haremos…? Ikuto solo nos explico, y resumió que sucedió, la pregunta es…"

Yaya lo miro "que pregunta? Ella se fue! Que es muy joven si todos los somos! P...pero Ami sufre, su tio esta en shock, Ikuto se fue!" dijo enojada, rara vez yaya perdia la compostura de niña buena, infantil si gustan, esta será la única vez en que ella se había comportado si

Kairi la observo "Ami tiene razón… pero nosotros sabemos que ella debe de regresar.. O no?"

"Amu?" Namaru la llamo, ella lo miro fijamente y vio hacia esa tenue luz "ellos me llaman"

"No…es un tanto imposible que escuches sus voces, estas muy lejos de la realidad ahora"

"No… no es eso, mi hermana me llama, Ikuto esta sollozando, Yaya está furiosa, Rima Y nagihiko están ellos están allí" dijo mientras señalaba a la luz

Namaru vio la luz y se podían ver las siluetas de sus amigos suspiro, rindiéndose en poder retenerla para él "LO sé también lo veo y os escucho, ellos si lamentan tu perdida"

Amu lo miro confundida "Explícate… "

"Si, por ti si hay quien se preocupa, y quien clama tu alma regrese…" namaru dijo en un suspiro

"Y eso que quiere decir?" Amu empezó a carburar y a atar cabos

"Así es… como lo piensas, tu si tienes esperanza" dijo el parándose "alguien se movió mas allá de lo que uno pudiese haber imaginado" dijo este refiriéndose a Ikuto. "Tu si puedes regresar…"

"Entonces solo debo hacer eso?" Pregunto un confundido neko, con varios objetos en sus manos

"así es, solo eso y esperar que regrese, el amor que le tienes servirá de mucho, y la fe que has creado en ella mucho mas" explico un cura "Y si hay más gente alrededor que anhele el regreso, pues Dios será el ultimo que juzgue…" dijo mientras le daba la espalda "ahora ve… el tiempo es crucial ahora"

Ikuto asintió un tanto feliz pero dudoso en lo que le había pedido, "un ritual? No… un rezo… y de corazón… "pensó mientras caminaba

"Y si pudiera regresar… me ayudarías?" Amu pregunto indecisa pero un tanto feliz si era posible

"Ayudarte?... "lo murmuro, lo pensó la observo "Sígueme" ordeno fríamente, llevándola fuera de allí y lejos de cualquier tipo de distracción, y ahora la llevo a otra habitación totalmente iluminada pero no luz blanca, un luz amarillenta "ahora solo espera…" dijo mientras se iba

"Es…esperar que?!" grito ella "namaru!"

Buen hasta aquí! Tal vez este es el penúltimo capítulo... Saludos!


End file.
